Destinados a alejarnos
by RochyWins
Summary: Esta es una historia sobre Jimmy y Cindy. La historia ya está terminada. Espero les guste.
1. Chapter 1

**_Destinados a alejarnos:_**

James Neutron ya no era el niño genio como se lo conoció en su infancia. Un viaje a Europa y el crecer con los años cambiaron por completo a este muchacho, castaño de ojos azules. Su peinado ahora se lo peinaba hacia atrás,luciendo un aspecto más varonil y cabe resaltar que con un par de brazos fuertes. Lleno de músculos lograba llamar la atención de la población femenina.

El joven de 20 años ahora vivía en Londres Inglaterra, a los 12 tuvo que dejar Retroville para mudarse a Europa a terminar sus estudios allí. Dejar atrás a sus padres y amigos no fue fácil para el ex-genio pero, su familia al poco tiempo de su partida le dieron la noticia de que estaban esperando otro hijo ,(una niña). James se puso muy emocionado ya que esto los alegraría y su ausencia no sería tan notoria.

Luego de unos años de vivir en día le llegó la noticia de que Nicholas Dean, su rival,era en realidad su hermano biológico. Esta noticia no fue de su agrado y con el pasar de los años perdió el contacto con sus parientes por ocultar semejante secreto.

A veces solía intercambiar algunos mensajes de texto o escribir emails a sus 2 mejores amigos Carl Wheezer y Sheen Estevez (actual novio de Libby Folfax) gracias a estos chicos también llegó a enterarse que el amor de su vida "Cynthia Vortex" salía con el ahora apodado Nick Neutron.

En la actualidad servía de ayuda como agente al Servicio Secreto Británico, formando parte de las misiones que le asignaban y protegiendo a la realeza de países invasores. Muchas veces llegó a estar en peligro, pero el genio sabía defenderse gracias a su gran inteligencia que lo llego a destacar como unos de los mejores agentes para combatir en misiones extrajeras. Jimmy sabía que podía prestar servicio a su país natal, Estados Unidos, pero el joven estaba encariñado con su ahora nuevo hogar "Inglaterra".


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 1:**

La avioneta aterrizó al lado del muelle, donde James saltó directo al suelo, con una maleta en la mano y con unas gafas de sol en la otra se encaminó por el palco y al final pudo divisar a una joven curvilínea de tan solo 22 años.

-Vienes a despedirme- gritó el agente.

La mujer se enrolló un mechón de cabello y con seducción contesto.

-Sí guapo y de mi no te vas a escapar - agarrándolo por la corbata y plantádole un beso fugaz.

Esto tomó desprevenido al joven muchacho, quien de inmediato sintió un escalofrió atravesándole la espina dorsal. Sólo se dejó llevar y en cuestión de segundos respondió al beso pero, con más pasión .

-Se me hace tarde Lucy- cortó el beso James- Te espero en Texas en unas semanas. ¡Adiós!

-¡Adiós!, ve con cuidado y no te metas en problemas- advirtió a lo lejos Lucy.

Acelerando el paso el joven caminó hacia un auto que lo esperaba en la salida del puerto.

-"Texas allá vamos"-susurró para sí mismo echando una última vista al muelle.

Ser parte de un servicio secreto tenía sus privilegios pero, para disimular su identidad siempre que regresaba a su vida normal le tocaba viajar en vuelos públicos y no en jet privados como en sus misiones lo requería. El avión aterrizó en el aeropuerto internacional de Dallas, ya afuera sólo se dispuso a llegar a la salida donde lo esperaba su, "Ford Mustang", de colección.

Montado en su auto y con la música de Nirvana invadiendo el ambiente. El joven genio conducía a toda velocidad esquivando autos (como en sus misiones), y con un cigarrillo en mano bajo la soleada carretera se dirigía hacia su destino.

Una mujer rubia se encontraba admirando la hermosa tarde de Texas. Niños corriendo, madres detrás de ellos persiguiéndolos nada podría dejar de ser perfecto excepto el corazón de una rubia.

-Todavía suspiras por el Cindy- dijo su amiga poniendo una mano en su hombro.

La aludida solo volteó a mirarla y con una sonrisa contestó.

-Sí, aun lo amo- resopló y de inmediato bajó la mirada hacia una foto de un chico castaño.

A lo lejos un chico pelinegro de 21 años, venía en su clásica motocicleta la cual paró en la acera y se bajó de esta encaminándose hacia su guapa novia.

-Hola linduras- fanfarroneó el joven.

Las chicas escucharon su voz y Cindy solo contestó.

-Nick amor- saludó con un beso en los labios.

-¿Hoy es la fiesta Nick?- preguntó de brazos cruzados Libby.

Nick tardó en contestar y Cindy rompió el beso del cual ambos estaban envueltos.

-Sí, no faltes ahora vamos Cin- contestó el pelinegro ya llevándose a su novia.

-¡Adiós Libby!- se despidió la rubia.

\- Nos vemos ahora- respondió al unisonó su amiga- "Sólo espero que esto no salga mal"- pensó la pelinegra.

 _CONTINUARA_ _..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 2:**

Frondosos árboles tapaban el camino. Cuando un vehículo pasa por ahí las ramas dañaban sus partes, rayándolos, incrustándose en las ruedas y dejándolos en mal estado.

En la oscura noche de verano, un auto iba a toda velocidad por un camino de tierra. Esparciendo lodo por las ventanillas. Este era nada más que James Neutron, alejado de la civilización se dirigía a la granja de su mejor amigo. Con resoplo activó el parabrisas y despejó un poco el vidrio delantero del vehículo.

-Maldito camino-maldijo- Si tan solo hubiera tomado un atajo.

Apretó las manos en el volante, hizo crujir su cuello y ladeando la cabeza hacia un costado siguió conduciendo. Luego de un rato al final pudo divisar la entrada de la granja de su amigo Carl. Pasando por un pequeño puente blanco, estacionó el auto debajo de unos árboles.

-Malditos árboles- volvió a maldecir. Con el pulso acelerado golpeó el capó del auto logrando aboyarlo.

-Si sigues así ahuyentarás a mis llamas- dijo Carl Wheezer acercándose hacia su amigo.

Al estar ambos cerca un abrazo fraterno fue lo primero que hicieron. Carl sintió como si hubiera perdido un amigo el cual estaba otra vez de regreso.

-Lo siento- se disculpó Jimmy-Han pasado años desde que te vi.

-Hasta que te dignaste a volver...ya pasaron 8 años- informó su amigo.

Con el sudor corriendo por su frente y las manos temblorosas Jimmy cargó su equipaje hacia la rustica casa que lo esperaba para acogerlo.

-Tu granja es enorme- dijo el genio entrando en la vivienda.

-La compré hace unos años- Carl se dirigió a la cocina- ¿Quieres algo de comer?

Dejando el equipaje en el suelo, James sólo se mantuvo mirando los cuadros de la antigua casa. Encontrando fotografías de llamas, demás animales y por supuesto una foto de los 5 ex mejores amigos. Apreciando la fotografía enmarcada en el cuadro, sólo se detuvo a mirar el rostro de una jovencita rubia que aparecía en ella.

-Perra me las pagaras- toco el rostro de la jovencita-Desde joven ya eras una zorra.

Un sonido lo interceptó y de inmediato se dio la vuelta para ver quién era.

-Me asustaste- se llevó una mano al pecho el genio.

-Veo que estabas mirando esa vieja fotografía- lo pilló Carl.

-Entre otras cosas...Vamos a comer- trató de cambiar de tema.

-Está bien elige lo que quieras- señaló hacia el plato el muchacho pelirrojo.

-Dímelo Sheen- gritó apretando los puños Libby Folfax.

El joven tragó saliva y con un nudo en la garganta se animo a hablar.

-Jimmy está en el pueblo- soltó de repente el chico hiperactivo.

La alteración atrapó en ese momento a la joven morena quien de inmediato se dirigió al baño de mujeres abandonando la mesa del elegante restaurante en el cual la pareja se encontraba.

-Contesta...Contesta-dijo la morena mientras se lavaba la cara en el lavado.

-¡Hola!- habló desde el otro lado de la línea una rubia.

-Cindy hasta que al fin contestas- agarró con firmeza el celular –Tengo algo que decirte .

-Escúpelo de una vez- advirtió sin poca paciencia Cindy.

Inhalando aire y sacudiendo una mano la pelinegra se dignó a hablar.

-Jimmy volvió a la cuidad- soltó de golpe Libby.

La morena sólo alcanzó a oír un ¡paf!, desde el otro lado. Mirando hacia todos lados Libby volvió a hablar.

-Cindy estás ahí- fue lo último que alcanzó a decir cuando la llamada se cortó.

 _CONTINUARA..._


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 3:**

-Otra vez están aquí... aléjense de mi- sacudía la cabeza Cindy- porqué me haces esto.

Un golpe en la puerta se escuchó. La rubia salió del baño y con rapidez se tiró en la cama, esperando a su interceptor. Una cabeza pelinegra se asomó por esta y mirando hacia la pelirrubia, le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Cin estás lista para la diversión- se sentó en el borde de la cama.

Cindy gateó sobre las sabanas y tomó desprevenido al chico, cuando saltó a horcajadas sobre él y sin esperar nada. Ella lo besó.

-Quiero que tú seas el primero- soltó una carcajada la rubia.

Nick sólo se encendió y con firmeza la agarró y la atrajo hacia si rozándole su boca en el oído de la muchacha.

-Tengo ganas de hacerte mía pero-tomó aire- todavía no estás preparada.

Cindy bufó y de inmediato se bajó de su regazo acercándose a su comoda y tomando su bolso para así cerrar la puerta detrás de sí.

-Mujeres- susurró Nick y se desplomó en la suave cama.

-Apúrate Nicholas- gritó sin poca paciencia Cynthia.

El joven tomó su chaqueta y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, echó un último vistazo a la femenina habitación.

-Acá serás mía.

Libby Folfax hizo su mayor esfuerzo por acarrear a su novio Sheen en su auto. Abrió la puerta del copiloto y con cansancio habló.

-Pesas mucho- respiró- ahora bájate y no molestes con tu locura.

Sheen sintió una punzada en su estomago, aquellas palabras sólo se sintieron como cuchillos fríos. Incrustándose en la piel y haciendo desangrar a uno.

-Siempre críticas mi forma de ser- habló con calma.

La chica volteó a mirarlo y de inmediato le dirigió una mirada muy poco amigable a su novio.

-Pues así eres- contestó y sin dejarlo terminar se encaminó con gran velocidad hacia el club. El muchacho la estaba por seguir pero, un ruido lo paró en seco.

-Sheen- gritó a todo pulmón Carl Wheezer.

-Viejo- corrió a abrazarlo Sheen.

Abrazados y riendo sólo felicidad era lo que atrapó a ese par de amigos bajó la veraniega noche Texana.

-Ja, Ja, Ja- rió Sheen- ¿el va a venir?

No sabiendo si contarle o no. Carl buscó una escapatoria para evadir a su entrometido amigo.

-No me evadas Carl- dijo corriendo detrás del pelirrojo- respóndeme.

Carl redujo el paso y dándose la vuelta volteó a mirarlo.

-Está bien pero mantén la boca cerrada- advirtió- Si va a venir pero... va estar de incógnito y nadie puede saberlo.

-Quiero verlo- se emocionó el hiperactivo.

Un auto negro se aparcó a un lado de la calle frente al club. Bajando la ventanilla, se dedicó a mirar a la gente que entraba en el lugar. Con pasos sigilosos y sin tratar de llamar mucho la atención se bajó del vehículo.

-Ya estoy aquí.- texteó en su celular.

Con unas gafas negras y ropa del mismo color se dirigió hacia la parte de atrás del club. Ingresó por la puerta de emergencias, logrando esquivar a meseros que lo miraban con determinación.

A lo lejos divisó a una rubia, bailando muy apegada al cuerpo de su musculoso novio. Se acercó unos pasos más y con un binocular admiró el trasero voluptuoso de la chica, para pasar hacia sus pechos de tamaño mediano.

-Esta sí que es una puta- se relamió los labios- no le da vergüenza venir así vestida.

Tomando un vaso de ponche de la mesa al lado suyo, siguió mirando los pasos de la rubia y su novio.

-Iré por ponche-habló Cindy- espérame aquí.

Se dio la vuelta y cuando se acercó a la mesa de las bebidas, se topó con un hombre misterioso que llamó su atención.

-¿Eres de por aquí?- preguntó curiosa.

Jimmy colocó el vaso sobre la mesa y se detuvo a mirar más de cerca a la joven. Con una sonrisa surcada por su rostro decidió coquetear.

-No soy de aquí- colocó sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

No muy satisfecha con su respuesta, la muchacha volvió a insistir.

-No te había visto por aquí- tomó su vaso de ponche y se lo llevó a la boca.

Sin poca paciencia y sin pensar bien las cosas. El ex genio actuó por impulso.

-No te metas en mis cosas zorrita- la tomó por los brazos y la sujetó fuerte, para que no pudiera escapar.

-Suéltame-gritó la rubia con los nervios de punta- o llamare a mi novio.

El castaño lanzó una risa cínica y con entusiasmo contestó.

-Aquel patán de allá- señaló- ya está besando a otra chica y te dejó por puta.

La rubia miró hacia el lugar mencionado. No creyendo lo que veía, las lágrimas surcaron por su rostro. Jimmy la atrajo hacia sí y con un brazo protector la sacó del lugar.

-¿Dónde me llevas?- sollozó la joven- déjame.

El muchacho la subió al coche y abrochándole el cinturón de seguridad, se encaminó hacia el otro lado de su auto.

-Ahora te raptare Cynthia- de inmediato arrancó el motor del vehículo y a toda velocidad se alejaron del lugar.

 _CONTINUARA..._


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 4:**

¿Por qué está haciendo esto?... ¿Qué busca?... Espero que no se entere que aun lo amo al muy canalla.

-¿En qué piensas?- preguntó el agente.

Cindy volteó a mirarlo, su enojo era inevitable. Desde que habían dejado el club, se encontraban manejando por horas sin lugar a donde ir según ella. La determinación la estaba atrapando, miro hacia abajo y vio su vestido arrugado y de inmediato recuerdos de hace unas horas bloquearon su mente.

-No te tortures bonita- calmó el chico- Nick Neutron... siempre te ha engañado.

Cindy levantó el brazo y como espasmos intentó golpearlo, pero Jimmy vió sus reflejos y a paso veloz sostuvo su brazo entre sus grandes y ásperas manos.

-Idiota, lo arruinas todo- gritó histérica- Te odio.

Jimmy paró el auto frente a un camino de tierra. Las copas de los arboles, le daban una sombra en la cual el auto se encontraba estacionado, pero era de noche y eso no les permitía poder ver el cielo estrellado.

-Pequeña... lamento haber huido- juntó sus manos- en realidad no escapé. Fui a estudiar y luego de unos meses me enteré lo de Nick y no quise volver más.

Cindy lo miró por unos momentos, viejas sensaciones recorrieron su cuerpo. No entendía que encontraba en ese chico, su pelo bien delineado y peinado hacia atrás, con esa sonrisa petulante que hacía que se derritiese por dentro.

-Yo te amaba- admitió despacio- creía que volverías pero no lo hiciste.

\- Iba a hacerlo... pero me enteré que empezaste a salir con ese tipo.

Refunfuñando estaba dispuesta a hablar, pero una mano se posó en su boca y Jimmy volvió a encender el motor. Doblando hacia el camino de tierra y acelerando la velocidad.

-¿A dónde vamos?-preguntó.

-A la granja de Carl- informó- sabías que tiene una granja.

Desconcertada e indignada sólo atinó a mirar hacia la ventanilla.

\- Si escuché algo.

Alzó un poco la vista y se encontró con una vista inesperada. Sorprendida se giró hacia su acompañante y este sólo le dedicó una sonrisa.

-¡WOW!-exclamó la rubia.

-Sí, todos dicen eso la primera vez- volvió a informar.

-No pensé que fuera bonita- habló Cindy.

Jimmy pasó por al lado de la casa y se metió en un pequeño bosque. Altos arboles tapaban en un circulo a un pequeño lago. Sólo quien conocía el lugar sabría que allí, entre esos árboles había uno.

-No ibas a parar en la casa- Cindy miró su celular y vio que este se encontraba sin cobertura.

-Vamos hacia ese pequeño bosque- señaló

-¿Para qué?

-Para violarte- Jimmy al decir eso estalló en risas. Cindy lo fulminó al instante y le golpeó en el hombro.

-¡OUCH!-fingió riendo - En ese bosque hay algo que te gustara. Ahí podremos hablar tranquilos.

Cindy suspiró y con esas palabras logro calmarse. Siguió mirando hacia el lugar mencionado y al ver esos árboles enormes. Le recorrió un escalofrío que la hizo temblar al instante.

-Ya llegamos.

Ambos bajaron del vehículo y al estar en frente del bosque. Jimmy la sujetó de la mano y con tranquilidad (de parte de Jimmy), se adentraron en medio de los arboles.

-Mira ahí hay un hermoso lago.

Cindy observó el lugar y de inmediato una sonrisa surcó su rostro. Apretó la mano de Jimmy y este sólo se quedó absorto observándola.

-Quítate la ropa y démonos un baño- soltó al instante el joven.

La rubia no lo pensó dos veces y ya se encontraba corriendo hacia el lago. Se quitó los zapatos junto con la blusa y después de unos minutos se metió en el agua.

-Esperaba que te quitaras también la falda- gritó Jimmy acercándose.

-Ni lo pienses- Ella le sacó la lengua antes de adentrarse más en el agua.

El se apuró y a paso veloz se sacó la ropa, quedando sólo en ropa interior. La chica lo miró y al instante se ruborizó por ver al chico con su torso bien tonificado y sólo en unos bóxers negro.

-Tranquila chiquita- el rió y se metió también en el agua- Si sigues mirando te quedaras ciega.

La rubia lo salpicó con agua y el aprovechando la oportunidad se zambulló . Logrando ver las piernas de la rubia. Las atrapó y las tironeó hacia él.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó desprevenida.

El muchacho volvió a tomar aire y sin pensarlo la tomo por la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí. Estando ambos rostros cerca y a unos centímetros de compartir aliento. Jimmy la besó, Cindy forcejeó, pero el atrapó sus manos y así pudo profundizar más el beso.

-Sólo quiero que sepas que aun te sigo amando- susurró en su oído y después continuó besándola.

 _CONTINUARA..._


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 5:**

Lucy Sherman bajó del avión, con un paraguas en mano se dirigió hacia la salida del "Aeropuerto Internacional de Dallas-Fort Worth. Agarrando su equipaje y acarreándolo tras sí vio que una limusina la esperaba en la entrada.

-Gracias-mencionó al chófer, quien tomó sus maletas y las metió en el maletero del coche.

La limusina partió por la carretera. Las rutas texanas se encontraban resbalosas por el clima lluvioso, que arribó a la cuidad en un día caluroso.

-Mucha lluvia por aquí- trató de entablar conversación con el serio chófer.

-Sí señorita, la lluvia ha tomado por sorpresa a Dallas- contestó el hombre y siguió conduciendo.

-Llévame a Retroville- ordenó Lucy y después se colocó sus auriculares.

 _Lo voy a agarrar... No se me va a escapar... Mi nombre es Jimmy Neutron y nadie me gana._

El muchacho caminaba de un lado a otro en la plaza central de la cuidad. Apretaba sus puños, luego entrelazaba los dedos. La espera se le hacía eterna, el ruido de un motor lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

Levantó la vista y vio a Nick Dean dirigiéndose hacia él. Se preparó y tomó aire para enfrentarlo.

-Tanto tiempo- habló Nick.

Jimmy le echó una mirada de cerca y se decidió a ser amable.

-Hola hermano- escupió esa última palabra.

-¡Oh!...esto sí que es nuevo- mencionó exaltado el pelinegro.

Jimmy apretó aun más fuerte los puños y sólo sé resignó a mirar hacia abajo.

-¿Para qué me llamaste?

-Quiero que me hagas el aguante para hablar con Molly- soltó Jimmy.

Nick se rascó el mentón y lo inspeccionó con la mirada. No sabía que tramaba el joven genio, pero estaba seguro que iba a averiguarlo.

-Bueno te ayudare pero- tomó aire- papá y mamá no sé si quieran verte.

Esas palabras penetraron en el corazón del genio y sin pensarlo se dedicó a seguir preguntando:

-¿Hace cuanto sabes que eres un Neutron?

\- Toda la vida lo supe... no más que nuestros padres no me querían cerca de ti.

\- ¿Por qué?- preguntó aturdido.

\- Creían que era una mala influencia para su hijito el genio predilecto.

Jimmy quería atar cabos sueltos y esa historia de por sí, no le cerraba.

-Sígueme contando-ordenó.

\- Bueno cuando te fuiste- volvió a tomar aire- me mudé a tu casa y ellos me dieron su apellido. Aceptaron que soy su hijo y luego nació Molly.

\- Con ella...¿cómo te llevas?

-Bien...soy su único hermano.

Jimmy se decidió a cambiar de tema y trató de sacarle más información, pero esta vez sobre Cindy.

-¿Sales con Cindy?

Nick se dio la vuelta y sorprendido respondió:

-Sí, ella es muy bonita y tú ¿cómo lo sabes?

-La cuidad es chica.

El agente miró hacia el cielo y se dedicó a pasar a la siguiente ronda de la conversación. Todo estaba saliendo de acuerdo a su plan.

-Me enteré hace unos días...que le metiste los cuernos a Cindy.

Nick se puso blanco. La sangre se le subió a la cabeza y sin saber que decir trató de buscar una escapatoria.

-No que dices- vaciló- eso es mentira.

\- No lo niegues- lo paró el castaño- Necesito que me cuentes con que mujeres has salido. Estoy escribiendo un informe sobre "Las crónicas de una cornuda".

Jimmy quería estallar en risas, no podía creer hasta tal punto había llegado su disparatada charla. Sólo continúo con su tormentoso plan.

-Bueno te lo diré pero- Nick bajó el tono de su voz- no se lo digas a nadie.

-No lo hare- prometió el joven.

-Bueno salgo con otras chicas y tengo sexo con ellas. Cindy sólo es alguien con quien paso el rato y además la tipa es virgen- menciono con triunfo el pelinegro.

A Jimmy se le hirvió la sangre y apretó más fuerte los puños. Trató de calmarse para no arruinar todo.

-Veo que no perdiste el tiempo- contestó el genio muy irritado.

-No lo hice- rió Nick- bueno después coordinamos el horario para que hables con Molly.

\- Nos vemos luego- se despidió el genio.

-¡Adiós!...me voy a echarme un polvo- Nick se alejó y se marcho a toda velocidad en su motocicleta.

-Hijo de perra- Jimmy comenzó a caminar por un sendero de la plaza y se dirigió hacia su auto- Esta me las pagas. Nadie se mete con mi Cindy.

 _CONTINUARA..._


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 6:**

Molly iba pensando sin prestar atención a lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Caminaba por la vereda y la gente la miraba por estar en su mundo.

-Se me apetece un rico helado- murmuró para si misma.

El Candy Bar, estaba en frente y Molly sin pensarlo dos veces se cruzó al otro lado. Abrió la puerta y un cálido ambiente la invadió. El robusto hombre se encontraba detrás del mostrador y al verla entrar le mostró una sonrisa amarilla.

\- Hola Gubstab, otra vez no te lavaste los dientes- Molly bromeó como siempre.

El muchacho roló los ojos y siguió la corriente a sus juegos.

-Mol, Mol, vienes por un helado.

-Sí, ya sabes mi gusto favorito-comenzó a aplaudir- vamos, vamos ahora mueve el trasero y ve a servirme.

Gubstab agarró la cuchara y comenzó a servir las bochas en el cono, pero una duda lo invadió en ese ó sus actividades y se volteó a mirar a Molly, quien se encontraba jugando con su cabello y mirando con entusiasmo los demás helados.

-Mol, ¿de cuantas bochas quieres?

Agarrada desprevenida. La niña tartamudeó antes de responder.

-dde... de tres ... bochas y con salsa de almendras- respondió.

Gubstab se colocó los audífonos y continuó con su labor. Comenzó a tararear una canción y al final terminó de decorar el helado.

-Aquí tienes lindura- se lo entregó a la pequeña.

-Gracias amigo y no cantes tanto. Arruinas mis oídos-dijo con sinceridad.

El joven la miro mal y sólo se propuso a conseguir algo de dinero.

\- El dinero- advirtió.

-Acá está y no tendrás propinas-dijo poniéndolo sobre el mostrador.

Molly se fue alejándose con su merecido premio en mano ( por la calurosa tarde).

-Adiós Molly- se despidió el muchacho.

La niña se volteó una última vez a mirarlo y sin pensarlo sonrió.

-Adiós Gubs, nos vemos luego.

Sin decir nada más, salió de la tienda con una sonrisa blanquecina que irradiaba más que brillo.

-Está de vuelta- el grito de Judy Neutron resonó por toda la cocina.

-Sí, créelo-trató de meter púa su hijo mayor.

El mundo de Judy se desmoronó por completo con esta repentina no podía estarle pasando.

-y él ... ¿qué quiere?

-Quiere ver a Molly- respondió obstinado Nick.

Cada momento que pasaba. El ambiente se tornaba más incomodo en la residencia Neutron.

-¿Qué le vamos a decir a Molly?...pobre Molly.- habló reprochándose.

La mencionada entró por la puerta de la cocina y se quedó sorprendida al escuchar su nombre.

-¿Qué pasa conmigo?- preguntó.

 _CONTINUARA..._


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 7:**

-¿Qué pasa conmigo?- preguntó.

Nick y su madre se voltearon a mirar a la susodicha. Molly se paró firme y tomando más resistencia se posó frente a su madre.

-Ma ¿Qué pasa?- apretó sus dedos y adoptó una mirada dubitativa.

Judy Neutron sintió que se le cerraba la garganta. Trató de buscar ayuda en su hijo, pero este sólo se encontraba metiéndose el dedo en la nariz.

-¡Nick!- lo llamó- no hagas eso.

-Madre contéstame- insistió la niña.

La mujer se apretó los dedos y tomó aire.

-Tu padre...cariño-miró para todos lados- Hugh te tiene una sorpresa.

Un grito de emoción estalló en toda la cocina. Molly se puso a dar brincos y sin decir nada más se alejó de su familia. Llevando consigo el cono del helado que estaba comiendo.

-Estuvo cerca- trató de bromear Nick.

Judy sólo lo golpeó en la cabeza y lo zarandeó para después alejarse ella también.

-¡Ouch!-se tocó la cabeza- ¿Qué hice?

Sin entender nada, Nick se siguió metiendo el dedo en la nariz y continúo con su espantosa rutina de todos los días.

La señorita Sherman se encontraba en frente del hotel municipal de Retroville. Al ver el establecimiento, se esperaba algo mejor a lo que la joven mujer elegante estaba acostumbrada.

-Lleve mis maletas- le dijo al cansado chofer.

-No puedo. Yo ya me voy señorita.

Diciendo esto se subió al auto y se alejó por la polvorosa calle. Perpleja y con la boca abierta Lucy se quedó.

-¿Qué hipócrita?

Lucy agarró sus maletas y se dirigió a la entrada del hotel. Al llegar a la recepción, un hombre con sonrisa reluciente le sonreía (que con sólo mirarle te quedabas ciego).

-Señora, ¿en qué puedo servirle?- preguntó con toda su amabilidad.

-¡OH!- se sorprendió Lucy- como se atreve a insultarme. Soy señorita no una anciana.

El hombre trató de enmendar su error, pero cuando se dió cuenta ya era tarde. La despampanante mujer ya se encontraba armando un escándalo en medio de la recepción. La gente a su alrededor la miraba con cara "¿De qué le pasa a esta chica?".

-Disculpe seño... digo señorita. No era mi intención ofenderla-trató de disculparse el gerente del humilde hotel.

La mujer lo miró y lo fulminó con la mirada. Sin que nadie se lo espere, comenzó a dar órdenes a todo el mundo.

-Bueno... por el mal momento que me hizo pasar- tomó un poco de aire- Me voy a alojar gratis en...- miró el señalado lugar- en esta inmundicia de establecimiento.

El gerente quiso contradecir a sus palabras, pero vio que discutir con esa muchacha era cada vez más imposible.

-Sí, puede hacerlo pero- hizo una pausa- sólo por unos días.

Lucy se volteó a mirarlo y de inmediato le contestó:

-Me quedare el tiempo que quiera y gratis- chasqueó los dedos- ahora lleve mis maletas a una suite confortable.

Sin decir nada más, los empleados se encargaron de transportar su excesivo equipaje hacia el segundo piso.

-Lo que te espera Retroville- dijo para sus adentros el frustrado gerente.

James se encontraba sentado bajo un árbol de la granja de su amigo. El joven estaba tomando sombra, pero alguien se posó en frente suyo. Al darse cuenta, levantó la mirada y vio a una preciosa ojiverde.

-Cin ¿Qué pasa?

-Nick pasa-dijo en un tono cortante.

 _CONTINUARA..._


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 8:**

 _James se encontraba sentado bajo un árbol de la granja de su amigo. El joven estaba tomando sombra, pero alguien se posó en frente suyo. Al darse cuenta, levantó la mirada y vio a una preciosa ojiverde._

 _-Cin ¿Qué pasa?_

 _-Nick pasa-dijo en un tono cortante._

 _Jimmy continuo absorto admirándola. Sin duda ante sus ojos parecía una diosa, una suprema que con solo pasar a su alrededor. Todos voltean la mirada para seguir, hasta el último detalle de sus pasos._

 _-Cuéntame- estiró un brazo y la tomó de la cintura. En unos segundos Cindy ya se encontraba sobre su regazo. –No te pongas arisca," mi sumisa"._

 _Cindy lo rodeó con sus brazos y empezó a juguetear con su cabello. Ella sabía que esos zafiros azules, ocultaban más de un secreto de los cuales quería descubrir, hasta el punto más minucioso del tema._

 _-No es por alardear ni nada, pero...- hizo una pausa- Nick, me estuvo merodeando todo el día- empezó a jugar con su cabello- y eso me incomoda. Sólo quiero que tú le pongas sus límites._

 _Jimmy masculló. Trató de controlar sus impulsos. Tomó un poco de aire para controlarse. Tenía que buscar una solución para ese demonio. En los últimos días, estuvo atento a cada movimiento del muchacho y logró descifrar que Nick, no tenía ni ganas de querer mover un dedo para hacer que Molly y Jimmy se conozcan._

 _-Déjame a mi- empezó a acariciarle la espalda- yo lo pondré en su lugar- sin pensarlo la tomó en brazos y se dirigió hacia el pequeño bosque que rodeaba la granja._

 _-¿A dónde me llevas?_

 _-Vamos hacia el lago. Allí te haré unas cositas - diciendo eso James empezó a carcajear y la ojiverde lo observaba con una sonrisa cómplice._

 _CONTINUARA..._


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 9:**

El amanecer Texano no se comparaba con nada a otras ciudades de Estados Unidos. Era, para quien lograba contemplarlo con tranquilidad, como la octava maravilla del mundo. Esos colores resplandecientes que bordeaban al sol y se mezclaban con ese celeste pálido, sin duda daban una esplendorosa vista.

Un adormilado joven abrió los ojos. Se desperezó en la cama y observó el entorno sin ninguna prisa. Al girar la cabeza, vio a una mujer que dormitaba a su lado. Se acercó y empezó a dejar suaves y dulces besos alrededor de su rostro y delicado cuello. Luego pasó a su sedoso cabello, donde enredó sus ásperos dedos en esas largas y brillosas hebras de oro. Cindy, poco a poco empezó despertarse, sin embargo, eso no impidió que Jimmy continúe con su apasionada actividad.

-Jimmy eres tan adictivo- sin pensarlo dos veces lo atrajo hasta sus labios-Vamos tonto bésame.

El muchacho se colocó encima de ella y acerco sus labios a los de ella. Al encontrarse ambas carnosidades, empezaron una apasionada danza y con movimientos lentos, ya se hallaban fundidos en la locura.

-Cin hora de levantarse- le palmeó las nalgas y puso un pie en suelo- Me gustaría quedarme todo el día, pero tengo trabajo.

Cindy bufó y se arropó con las sabanas. Una mirada de decepción, se pudo apreciar en su rostro angelical. No quería alejarse del musculoso castaño.

-¿El servicio secreto verdad?- preguntó con consternación.

El joven al verla, le dolió encontrarla así. Quería estrujarla entre sus fuertes brazos y decirle cuanto la amaba. Que ella era la única y a la cual solo quería rendir su preciado tiempo, el resto de su vida.

-Pequeña, te prometo que pasaremos toda la noche juntos.- dijo en un tono suplicante.

Cindy intentó mantener la cordura para no caer por segunda vez en la locura, pero se le hacía muy difícil, James Neutron era el hombre más tentativo del planeta.

-Está bien, pero si no lo cumples. Yo te corto los testículos- lo último lo dijo en un tono cortante.

-Ummm-murmuró Jimmy- me encantaría sentir tus manos alrededor de mi erección- el joven estalló en risas y diciendo eso último se despidió de su amada rubia.

-Tonto-susurró para sí misma y se volvió acomodar en las sabanas.

James se encontraba caminando por la tranquila plaza de Retroville. Hacía una hermosa mañana con los pájaros en el aire y las mariposas revoloteando alrededor. De repente, un estruendoso sonido lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Era la rutinaria melodía de su celular, sacó el aparato de su bolsillo y contestó.

-Hola aquí el agente James.

Una muy conocida voz, se escuchó a través de la comunicación. Jimmy se estremeció al oírla.

-Isaac, al fin contestas- lo nombró por su segundo nombre-¿Dónde estabas?

Jimmy se rascó el cuello y con voz ronca contestó:

-Señor Baker, disculpe he estado visitando a unos amigos- dijo nervioso- y se me olvidó ocuparme de mis asuntos.

Una entrecortada respiración se escuchó y Jimmy con cada minuto que pasaba, palidecía cada vez peor.

-Está bien lo entiendo-dijo comprensivo- sólo quiero hacerte una última pregunta.

El desesperado muchacho, se decidió a hablar:

-Sí, dígame- contestó con voz rasposa.

 _-¿Quieres seguir siendo agente?_

Lanzó esa última pregunta como un dardo hiriente que se quedó atrapado en el cuerpo del ex genio.

 _CONTINUARA..._


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 10:**

 _-¿Quieres seguir siendo agente?_

 _Lanzó esa última pregunta como un dardo hiriente que se quedó atrapado en el cuerpo del ex genio._

 _Jimmy al escuchar esas palabras sintió una opresión en su pecho. Las fosas nasales se le cerraban y no le permitían poder respirar. De pronto, toda la sangre de su cuerpo se subió a la cabeza. No sabía cómo contestar, estaba atrapado en sus propias palabras y el temblor que empezó a sentir en su cuerpo no le permitía pensar con claridad._

 _-Isaac, ¿estás ahí?_

 _Jimmy sujetó con gran presión el aparato y lo acercó hacia su oído._

 _-Sí, realmente no se qué contestar- admitió con la cara sonrojada._

 _Sin saber dónde meter la cabeza a causa de la vergüenza que sentía en esos momentos. Jimmy sólo esperaba una salvación. Por el silencio repentino, el señor Baker supo inmediatamente lo que le estaba pasando al joven agente._

 _-Jimmy-dijo en tono paternal- sé por lo que estás pasando y sé que la duda te esta oprimiendo, pero...- Jimmy con cada pausa temblaba aún peor- necesito que me des una respuesta y por eso te daré unos días para pensarlo._

 _-Gracias señor-suspiró aliviado- Se lo prometo. En unos días obtendrá una respuesta._

 _-Bueno Isaac, sólo te diré que lo pienses bien y no tomes una decisión apresurada- diciendo eso se despidió._

 _Millones de dudas cruzaron por la mente del ex genio. Para poder pensar con tranquilidad, primero, tenía que replantearse muchas cosas que giraban en torno a su vida. Sin embargo, no quería dejar su antigua vida, ni mucho menos la nueva que estaba comenzando en su ciudad natal._

 _La noche veraniega estaba en lo alto. En la granja de Carl Wheezer se oía una estruendosa música que invadía todo el ambiente. Las llamas, tranquilas en sus corrales ni se inmutaban del ruido que provocaba la fiesta._

 _A pesar, de ser una festividad con pocos invitados eso no les impedía festejar a lo loco. Tampoco tenían que preocuparse por molestar a los vecinos, ya que no había ningún rancho vecino cercana a dicha propiedad._

 _-Muchachos, ¿Quieren más birras?- ofreció el pelirrojo._

 _Todos se giraron a observarlo y con un gesto de negación. Carl obtuvo su respuesta._

 _-Nos quieres emborrachar peor gordo- rió el chico hiperactivo._

 _Sheen se encontraba tomando unas botellas de cerveza y haciendo bromas pesadas a los demás. Tenía una mano reconfortadora sobre su novia. Libby, estaba riendo a más no poder con sus improperios. Había veces en el que el mencionado muchacho se pasaba con sus actos, pero sus propios amigos sabían cómo bajarle el orgullo._

 _-Cálmate cariño- advirtió en un tono provocativo su novia. Se acercó para besarle el cuello- ahora tenemos asuntos que arreglar y un acto sexual por complacer._

 _Sheen se quedó rojo como un tomate ante sus palabras. Trató de disimular la calentura que estaban teniendo. Sin poder controlarlo, una proclamada erección comenzó a crecer entre sus ajustados jeans._

 _-Ummm-murmuró agitada- ya quiero sentirla en mis entrañas._

 _Sheen no aguantó más y formuló una respuesta a las apuradas:_

 _-Chicos- todos lo estaban observando y notaron su enrojecimiento- Libby y yo nos vamos a la habitación._

Tomó la mano de su mujer entre la suya y a paso apresurado se alejaron del lugar. Unas risas a la distancia comenzaron a sonar Carl, Cindy y Jimmy se reían hasta que le empezaron a doler los costados de sus cuerpos.

 _-Esto es sorprendente- dijo Jimmy y con un abrazo posesivo atrajo a su chica hacia su pecho._

 _Carl se alegraba por ambos. Sabía que la relación que Nick mantuvo con Cindy, había sido muy enfermiza y el moreno llegó hasta querer lastimarla, pero sus amigos estuvieron ahí para protegerla en todo momento._

-Sheen es...-tomó aire porque se encontraba agitado- es... incontrolable. En el tiempo que no estuviste Jimmy, también hemos tenido variedad de situaciones como estas.

 _Esa declaración tocó una parte muy profunda de Jimmy. El estaba al tanto del sufrimiento que había logrado causar también a sus amigos con su partida y el tiempo que se quedaría en el pueblo, buscaría poder recompensar su ausencia._

 _-Bueno, yo me voy a acostar- el joven se levantó- descansen, no se queden hasta tarde._

 _-Adiós Carlitos- dijo en tono cariñoso la rubia._

 _Carl volteó a mirarla y le mandó una cálida sonrisa en honor a su gran amistad. En los años que pasaron él, se volvió el mejor amigo de todos en el círculo de amistad. Todos podían contar con él a todas horas y su casa era el punto de reencuentro. Sin pensarlo, lo nombraron el alma que los mantenía unidos._

 _-Adiós Cindita y Jimmy no la dejes muy rendida-diciendo eso se alejó sonriendo.-"Las cosas de a poco comenzaban a mejorar".-eso fue lo que pensó._

 _-Este colorado es un atrevido- susurró avergonzada Cindy._

 _Jimmy la abrazó más fuerte y se acercó para darle un profundo beso._

 _-Tiene razón. Últimamente andas muy entregada a mis dominaciones- Jimmy dijo eso sonriendo. Le gustaba molestar a su chica y hacerla sonrojar al máximo. Cindy lo golpeó en la cabeza y también se sumió a la diversión._

 _El muchacho se puso recto y en el sillón que se encontraban sentados se acomodó mejor, y con una mirada indescifrable observó a su acompañante._

 _-Tengo que decirte algo._

 _CONTINUARA..._


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 11** **:**

 _El muchacho se puso recto y en el sillón que se encontraban sentados se acomodó mejor, y con una mirada indescifrable observó a su acompañante._

 _-Tengo que decirte algo._

 _Cindy sin saber que pasaba le tomó la mano y apretó suavemente sus nudillos. Jimmy bajó la mirada hacia sus dedos entrelazados y al sentir el contacto de la suave piel sobre la áspera, le recorrió una sensación de electricidad que se transmitió por toda la espina dorsal. Esto hiso que se le erizara los pelos que se hallaban en sus brazos._

 _-Amor, puedes hablar- dijo la joven en un tono audible._

 _El mencionado tragó saliva y se perdió en esa mirada esmeralda. Se dió cuenta de un pequeño detalle, sus ojos al observarlo le transmitían una paz profunda y otras sensaciones difícil de explicar para el atormentado genio._

 _-Cariño-le tocó el hombro-por favor dime._

 _Jimmy rodó la mirada y al notar la compasión en su mirada se sintió más aliviado._

 _-Hoy recibí una llamada-pronunció entre dientes._

 _Cindy sorprendida por su confesión, entendió inmediatamente de que se trataba._

 _-¿Del Servicio Secreto?_

 _Jimmy notó su nerviosismo repentino y su notable preocupación. Su mirada compasiva cambió a una desesperada._

 _-Era el presidente de la organización- apretó mas fuerte su mano- y me mandó un ultimátum. Tengo que decidir si seguir con mi profesión o tirarlo todo por la borda._

 _Cindy al escuchar eso lanzó un gemido de dolor. En definitiva, no se lo esperaba y ahora al tener las cosas claras podía notar las dudas y el dolor de su amante._

 _-Entiendo-le acarició el brazo y le dio unas palmadas en la espalda- todo estará bien. Tú sólo tienes que decidir... y te tomaras el tiempo para hacerlo. No quiero que sientas presión... por nada ni por ese jefe conflictivo que tienes._

 _Jimmy sonrió al escuchar eso. Su mujer sabía como ponerle humor a la situación. Sin duda, era una persona comprensiva y amable, y ahí en ese preciso instante se dio cuenta que podía confiar en ella. Sus dudas que giraban alrededor de la joven por completo se disiparon._

 _-También quiero...-hiso una pausa- que no te sientas presionada por mi o por los chicos._ _Ni mucho menos tu familia- esto último lo dijo un poco enojada._

 _Jimmy hiso lo único que se le paso en esa ocasión por la mente. La abrazo con toda sus fuerzas y puso resistencia para que no se alejara. Comenzó a repartir besos por todo su rostro y también por su cabello._

 _Cindy colocó ambas manos en su musculoso pecho y así comenzó a alejarse. Jimmy detuvo sus actos y levantó la mirada para mostrarse confundido._

 _-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó alarmado._

 _Miles de preguntas surcaron por su mente. ¿Hiso algo que no le gusto? y si realmente lo hiso, no sabía cómo remediarlo. Él siempre odió esas acciones de las mujeres cuando actuaban así. Tan repentinamente, y ni siquiera daban explicaciones o se tomaban su tiempo para hacerlo._

 _-No todo va a estar bonito-dijo recriminándole - Te conozco y sé que con esto... tus dudas sobre mi se disiparon._

 _-¿Cómo lo supiste?-preguntó abrumado._

 _Cindy no sabía si reír o darle una bofetada. Para ella, los hombres podrían ser muy estúpidos en algunas ocasiones y en ese instante sólo quería alejarse y tomar aire._

 _-Soy una mujer- lo dijo para que se diera cuenta- nosotras lo percibimos y sé que al comienzo todo el mundo desconfía de cada persona en su entorno._

 _Jimmy quería escapar. No sabía cómo reaccionar, esa declaración lo dejó perturbado y las palabras que tenía pensado hace unos momentos de su cabeza se escaparon._

 _-Cariño, si lo pensé- lo admitió con descaro-pero... ahora me has probado tu lealtad._

 _La muchacha se levantó violentamente de su asiento y le estampó una cachetada en la mejilla que lo dejó colorado al instante._

 _-Realmente eres un estúpido-diciendo eso se alejó echando humos._

 _Jimmy se sintió impactado. Jamás permitió que una mujer le agreda de esa forma, pero sabía que en parte se lo merecía por su comportamiento fuera de área._

 _-Lo arruiné todo- diciendo eso ultimo una prominente erección comenzó a despertarse entre sus pantalones- ¡OH MIERDA¡_

 _Se lamentó por sus acciones y supo que esa noche no habría sexo para él._

 _CONTINUARA..._


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 12** **:**

 _El castaño la llevaba del brazo. La ojiverde trataba de zafarse de su agarre, pero este se le hacía aún más complicado. Una mirada fulminadora lo desgarraba por uno de sus costados. Sin embargo, el muchacho estaba de lo más tranquilo. Aunque, estas eran sólo apariencias, ya que en lo más profundo de su ser le dolía reaccionar de esa forma._

 _-Vamos- dijo gruñendo_

 _Unas lágrimas se escaparon de los profundos ojos esmeraldas. La atormentada mujer, trató de limpiárselas con la manga de su brazo que tenía libre._

 _-Detente-suplicó._

 _Esa suplica logró ser escuchada por su corazón y este triunfó por encima de lo que le dictaba su cabeza. Se paró en seco y aflojó el agarre. Ella aturdida, ya no sabía ni que pensar de él, dos nuevas temibles facetas de Jimmy descubrió. La confianza en él se estaba yendo a la basura y con esto su relación estaba al borde del peligro._

 _-Lo siento- como un aullido, poco notable, se escucho._

 _Una expresión gélida, al instante de oír eso, apareció en el rostro de Cindy. Jimmy sintió que se derrumbaría si realmente continuaban por ese rumbo precipitado que estaban tomando todos sus actos._

 _-Así soy yo-admitió lastimoso- cuando me pongo nervioso... soy como una bestia que no mide sus actos y hasta puedo lastimar a las personas amo._

 _Ese notable testimonio le dio muchos motivos para querer terminar con su amorío. De la noche a la mañana, todo su vínculo, se convirtió en un calvario y la angustia se acrecentó a un nivel extremo._

 _-Tratemos de seguir con los mandados-ordenó la muchacha y se encaminó hacia la entrada del "Candy Bar"._

 _Jimmy la siguió con la mirada apagada, y también a paso sosegado. Algo dentro de él se rompió. Estaba claro, esto no iba a poder remediarlo con facilidad. Cuando estaban por entrar al lugar, una voz muy conocida que no oyó en años los detuvo en ese preciso lugar._

 _-Hijo- dijo con un desasosiego que le recorrió todo el cuerpo._

 _El mencionado desconcertado, se rotó para poder admirar sus facciones que en una eternidad no logró poder hacerlo. Al lograrlo, muchas emociones y sentimientos los invadieron tanto negativas como positivas. Cindy, en esa situación no sabía cómo actuar si alejarse o quedarse, pero sus instintos entrometidos la incitaron a no moverse de allí._

 _-Madre-una vocecita de tras suyo se escuchó-¿Quién es él._

 _\- Tú debes ser la adorable, pequeña Molly- su hermano mayor se acercó y le tendió una mano en modo de saludo._

 _Desconcertada y con muchas dudas rondándole la cabeza, al mismo instante la ladeó, y con una expresión pasmada aceptó el gesto._

 _-Sí, ¿y tu quien eres?_

 _-Soy Jimmy Neutron- Judy sintió un vuelco en el estomago y algo dentro de sí la estrujó- soy tu hermano mayor._

 _-Hijo- gritó y le mandó señas para que cerrara la boca._

 _Jimmy al notar miedo en la mirada de la destruida mujer, decidió seguir con su juego. Cambió su nerviosismo insignificante por una sonrisa socarrona._

 _-Por favor, explícame- suplicó la pequeña._

 _-Este fue mi hogar durante 12 años- se detuvo a ver su reacción- y después por algo inesperado me fui. Al poco tiempo, me entere de que tenía un hermano del que no sabía que lo era, sí hablo de Nick- apretó los puños al nombrarlo- bueno... con esas situaciones, llegaste tú y yo...- se le quebró la voz, y trató de hacer el mayor esfuerzo posible para persistir- yo... ya no me encontraba para presenciar tu nacimiento._

 _Cindy y Judy decidieron permanecer calladas, pero sabían que no podían caer en la hipocresía de James. Eso no lograría conmoverlas._

 _-¿A dónde fuiste?_

-Estoy viviendo en Londres Inglaterra- sentía que ya no podría seguir. Todas esos sentimientos lo exterminaban por dentro- aún sigo allí.

 _Molly con todas esas verdades dichas y esas nuevas emociones que la invadieron sin permiso, se puso a replantear la situación._

-No vas a creer que me voy a lanzar a tus brazos- Jimmy al oír eso se quedó estupefacto- no soy la clase de niñita sensible . Ahora si te corres, quiero seguir mi camino.

 _Lo empujó, y se dirigió con paso decido hacia su madre. Ambas se alejaron y cuando se estaban yendo, Judy, le dio una última mirada de dolor. Un aturdido joven fue golpeado en la cabeza. Al despertar de su trance pensativo, se volteó hacia la joven que lo esperaba._

 _-¿Qué?_

-Molly no es como tú crees . Tampoco es una tonta y... ella es una niña muy hábil. Sabe como manipular a sus enemigos.

 _-Ya lo noté- susurró aturdido._

La rubia _sin girarse a admirarlo, se decidió a entrar en la heladería, seguido por el muchacho que no paraba de contemplar su voluptuoso trasero._

 _-Pediré helados- habló Cindy._

 _-Hazlo- contestó en tono seco. Todo lo sucedido lo dejó muy perturbado, y sin nada que hacer, sólo se quería retirar a descansar en la granja de su amigo._

 _Lucy Sherman ni siquiera se inmutó de la aclamadora presencia del guapo castaño. Al darse cuenta, se levantó como un remolino y logró irritar a todas las personas sentadas y paradas en el ambiente._

 _-Jimicito- el susodicho al oír esa estruendosa voz, no supo para donde disparar- Amorcito._

 _Se encaminó hacia él y con osadía lo abrazó, estrujándoló hasta más no poder. James intentaba alejarse, pero la intrépida dama lo apretujaba peor._

 _-Suel... tttame-trató de murmurar palabra._

 _-Andas arisco, querido- diciendo eso le estampó un beso en frente de todo el "Candy Bar"._

 _Cindy se giró a observarlo, y al hacerlo se le cayeron los helados. En ese preciso instante, supo que el agente la había estado engañando. Sin que se diera cuenta, salió con lágrimas corriendo por su rostro del lugar._

 _CONTINUARA..._


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 13** **:**

 _-¡Oye¡- Jimmy se zarandeó y trató por sus medios de apartarse- No vuelvas a tocarme._

 _Lágrimas y más lágrimas, comenzaron a derramarse por los ojos castaños de la joven. Jimmy al notarlas, se le contrajo el corazón, y desde ahí supo que lidiar con la situación no iba ser sencillo._

 _-Hieres mis sentimientos-hipó- pensé que éramos novios._

 _James posó una mano en su hombro y con calma empezó a hablarle:_

 _-Yo... nunca te insinué que teníamos algo- las palabras se le trababan- yo amo a otra mujer y a ti... bueno... nunca lo hice._

 _Atónita Lucy Sherman nunca se quedaba, pero en esos momentos quedó pálida como un papel y él muchacho frente a ella, no sabía si reír o llorar por su expresión._

 _-Ahora me voy- se preparó para marchar- una última cosa. Espero que no te me acerques más. Tú y yo... ya no tenemos nada, ni siquiera una amistad._

 _El aturdido muchacho se dirigió a la entrada. Definitivamente este no era su día, todas las cosas empezaron a empeorar en el transcurso de la jornada._

 _-Esto no se va a quedar así-gritó la muchacha- me las vas a pagar James Neutron._

 _Una desconsolada rubia lloraba en su habitación, se encontraba en la casa de sus padres. No quería ver a nadie, ni siquiera a su morena mejor amiga que en esos momentos debía estarla pasando al máximo con su hiperactivo novio._

 _-Te odio, te amo- balbuceaba entre en lágrimas- no sé si quererte o...-se le entrecortaron las frases._

 _Se echó sobre la almohada, fiel amiga que años atrás la reconfortó, cuando paso por la misma situación. Al final, siempre se sabe que si pasas por algo una vez, lo volverás a pasar miles de veces. Las cosas se desmoronan y la vida te mantiene rondando entre vueltas._

 _-Maldita vida- arrojó la almohada hacia la puerta- te odio- más lágrimas surcaron su demacrado rostro._

 _De repente, un escandaloso golpe la sacó de su trance depresivo. Se incorporó en la cama y miró asombrada a la blanca puerta._

 _-¿Quién es?_

 _\- Soy yo Cin, abre- insistió el impaciente moreno- necesito verte._

 _-_ _«_ _¿Qué quiere?... aggrrr... nadie lo llamó y no quiero verlo_ _»,_ _se preguntó la atónita mujer._

 _-¿Puedo pasar?- dijo abriendo la puerta_

 _-¿Qué quieres?- Cindy se volvió a recostar._

 _Nick, a paso lento se arrimó hasta la cama. Un miedo tremendo le recorrió el cuerpo. La pelirrubia ya no era la misma de a comienzos de mes._

 _-Escucha, tenemos que hablar._

 _-Nick, lo nuestro se terminó- dijo cortante_

 _El joven apretó los puños, en esos instantes no era bueno pensar, pero trato de controlarse. Sabía que si le hacía algo a esa rubia, un iracundo castaño lo estaría esperando a la vuelta de la esquina. Por ahora, sería mejor calmarse para poder pensar con la cabeza fría._

 _-Mira mujer. No vine por unas porquerías- la miró con impotencia- yo no estoy jugando y quiero que sepas que de ahora en adelante...andaré detrás de ti. Todo el tiempo._

 _Cindy estaba por lanzar una maldición, pero una mano morena y venosa fue más rápida que ella._

 _-Shh...shh-colocó su dedo pulgar sobre sus labios- cierra esa boquita. Ahora me voy._

 _La soltó y se marchó de la habitación dando un portazo. Muchas lágrimas invadieron a la pobre mujer. Hoy sin dudas, no fue un buen día para nadie._

 _-Los odio, malditos hermanos Neutron- se sacó un mechón de pelo del rostro- son los dos de la misma calaña._

 _CONTINUARA..._


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 14** **:**

« _Mi vida es una mierda. Engañe a la mujer que más amo, sólo por nada_ »

 _Se paró a admirar la vista del río que bordeaba al pueblo. Arrojó una piedra haciendo espasmos en el agua y esta chapoteó hasta perderse en las profundidades de las frías aguas._

 _-Lástima que nunca te traje aquí- se arrepintió el genio- ahora sé que no soy realmente un científico. Siempre fue un pasa tiempo._

 _Se sentó en la arena y comenzó a derramar lágrimas saladas, de las cuales algunas las lamió para saber cómo era su sabor._

 _-Me gustaría haberme bañado en esas cristalinas aguas... que abrazan a las costas, para poder estar un rato contigo- se recriminó así mismo- De que me sirvió ser un genio. Si soy un tonto en el amor._

 _El celular que se encontraba en su bolsillo derecho comenzó a sonar._ « _Porquería de aparato_ », pensó. Lo sacó de su lugar y lo abrió para contestar.

-James, al fin contestas-«otra vez está molestando. Debo contenerme o si no exploto»

-Sr. Baker, ¿Cómo esta? - se rascó la cabeza- acá en Estados Unidos ya es de noche.

-Jimmy seré directo. Necesito una respuesta urgente. Mañana debo asignar a un agente y si tú no puedes eso significa que... renuncias.

\- Renuncio- pronunció sin pensarlo.

-¿Seguro?

\- Sí, ya no quiero más molestias en mi vida. En este tiempo...he estado bloqueado y no he podido pensar. Sólo discúlpeme, fue un placer trabajar para Inglaterra.

El Sr. Baker en esos instantes se lamentaba perder a un gran miembro de su equipo. Sabía que no encontraría a nadie mejor que Jimmy para que pueda remplazarlo.

-¡Te voy a extrañar! - exclamó- Si algún día necesitas ayuda, escúchame bien, nunca dudes en llamar. Siempre tendrás refuerzos.

A Jimmy le conmovió semejante discurso. Muy en el fondo le dolía dejar a la que fue su familia por años, pero algo le incitaba a realmente abandonarlo.

-gracias, muchas gracias-susurró con cautela- algún día los llamare.

Y la llamada se cortó, una parte de su alma se fue en esa llamada. Alguna vez volvería a retomar su profesión porque en eso daba siempre lo mejor de sí.

-¿Cómo le haré para que me perdones?

 _-¡Hugh!_

 _El grito ensordeció a los dos presentes en la azulada habitación. Ambos se hallaban en la cama, a pesar de que las temperaturas estaban elevadas a causa del verano. Hugh Neutron era una persona muy friolenta y siempre le gustaba taparse hasta las narices. Esto a su esposa, Judy Neutron, mucho no le convenía ya que pasaba un calor tremendo y el sudor era su fiel compañero en esas noches calurosas._

 _-¿Qué pasa querida?- se acercó a su lado y le dio un beso en la mejilla._

 _\- Hoy me encontré con Jimmy- se detuvo a ver su reacción- y Molly también lo vio._

 _\- ¿Sabe la verdad?- junto sus manos en forma de un saludo cálido._

 _Judy nunca lo dejaría de amar. Hugh tenía siempre ese brillo en la mirada y siempre que volteaba a observarlo, él le derretía con los destellos que emanaban sus pupilas._

 _-Sí, el tarado de Jimmy se lo contó, pero Molly actuó..._

 _-Civilizadamente y le paro en un preciso instante- terminó la frase Hugh._

 _-Sí- sonrió por primera vez en la noche la atormentada mujer._

 _Los hechos que ocurrieron ocho años atrás, siempre por las mayoría de las noches se encontraba en vuelta en una pesadilla. Pero, siempre recurría a su rescate su fiel amado esposo._

 _-Así es nuestra pequeña llena de sabiduría- la atrajo hacia sí y la rodeo con sus brazos - dejemos que Jimmy se pudra por sus acciones._

 _\- ¿Crees que alguna vez lo perdonaremos?- levantó la mirada, dolida por sus palabras._

 _Hugh le acarició el sedoso y castaño cabello. Amaba su aroma embriagador a lavanda. Siempre metía sus narices en esas hebras un poco resecas, pero igual de admirables con toda su trayectoria._

 _-No lo sé, pero vayamos a dormir._

 _-¡Buenas noches!- se despidió la mujer._

 _-Duerme bien mi adorada- y con un beso se despidieron._

 _Hugh sabía que tendría que tener una charla muy extensa con su segundo hijo. Las cosas no podían seguir así y alguien (quien mejor que un padre) para bajarle los límites y demostrarle que a veces la vida puede ser cruda. Si uno no sigue las reglas para no terminar lastimando a la gente que ama._

 _CONTINUARA..._


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 15** **:**

 _Todo tiene que salir de acuerdo a mi plan. Nada puede fallar. Lo tengo todo detallado_

 _El moreno se frotó sus ásperos dedos y sonrió de manera macabra. En los últimos días, había estado tratando de darle un golpe bajo a la rubia. En el fondo de su repugnante ser, debía admitirlo algo la quería, pero le molesto que la susodicha se haya metido con su peor enemigo._

 _-Ahora sólo eres de él- dijo eso mientras tecleaba unos cálculos en el computador del antiguo laboratorio de Jimmy. Este se encontraba en el viejo cobertizo del patio trasero de los Neutron._

 _El castaño al abandonar su hogar, Nick tomo posesión de la mayoría de sus pertenencias y la sorpresa que se llevo en ese lugar fue grata para su muy limitado agrado. Encontró muchos y servibles inventos._

 _El joven siempre había querido ser el malo de la historia, y no el bueno. Siempre quiso ser el villano que alguna vez lograría derrotar al héroe. Él quería cambiar ese cursi cliché que la gente tomó como un estereotipo en muchas novelas románticas._

 _-Bruto, todo este tesoro que me has dejado- admiró las fórmulas y pociones a su alrededor- destruí a tu estúpido... perro metálico._

 _Los restos de Goddard yacían en una polvorienta caja de zapatos, detrás de las antiguas ropas que Jimmy dejó en su antiguo armario. Aunque, su habitación ahora era un deposito para guardar muebles y objetos que solo traían amargos recuerdos a la familia._

 _-Esta fórmula amnésica fue la fuente de mi victoria- acarició las hojas amarillentas-pura química y física, pero de algo me sirvió tus inventos mi querido hermanito._

 _Cindy estaba tomando sol en la plaza central de Retroville. Había decidió salir, pero oculto sus negras ojeras detrás de un gran par de gafas de sol. No quería admitir que la noche anterior estuvo llorando a mares. Tampoco telefoneó a su amiga, ya que prefería pasar su duelo lamentoso ella sola._

 _Una persona le obstruyó la vista y de inmediato se levantó quejumbrosa._

 _-¿Quién mierd...?- Nick le tapó de inmediato los labios._

 _\- Mhhmm- Cindy lanzaba balbuceos- ¡suéltame!_

 _Nick la sujetó por las rodillas y comenzó a tirar de ella. Arrastrándola por todo el lugar, pero el trayecto no se le hiso fácil porque Cindy trató de zafarse de su agarre._

 _-Déjame Nick- lloriqueó la pobre e indefensa muchacha- yo...no te hice nada._

 _Mi corazón se está volviendo vulnerable. No debo observar a esa rubia... ¡mierda!... rubia manipuladora_

 _-Tú me obligaste- hizo el intento por calmarla._

 _Al llegar, un coche negro los aguardaba. Cindy se preguntó sorprendida de donde lo habría sacado el moreno. La cargó despacio y la metió en el maletero del auto._

 _-¡Noooo!- quiso pegarle, pero el moreno le sujeto ambos brazos- maldito, te odio._

 _Una mano fuerte en forma de puño noqueó a Nick en el cuello y de inmediato este cayó al suelo. Un intimidante hombre encapuchado se dejo ver y sacó a la rubia del baúl._

 _-Vamos- ordenó tomándola de la mano._

 _Cindy al sentir su tacto se estremeció y viejas sensaciones la aguardaron. De inmediato, supo quien fue su salvador. Ya estando en un lugar más tranquilo y a salvo, ambos pararon a descansar. El joven se quitó sus oscuras gafas y dejó ver su oculta identidad. Una mirada comprensiva y azulada la recorrió. Cindy al verla se lanzó a sus brazos y se echó a llorar en su pecho._

 _-Jimmy- susurró- pensé lo peor._

 _Jimmy la acalló con un dulce beso. El cual la rubia correspondió gustosa, ese acto valía más que cualquier palabra y respondía a un montón de disculpas. Ella colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello y lo atrajo hacia sí. Él la rodeó por la cintura, apegándola más a su cuerpo._

 _-Gracias- se separaron agitados por la falta de aire- me salvaste._

 _\- Te prometí que lo haría en todo momento- le acarició la mejilla con el dedo pulgar- y no iba a dejar que ese canalla te haga algo._

 _A Cindy la invadió una sensación temerosa y desde ese preciso instante supo de lo que era capaz de hacer su ex pareja Nick Neutron._

 _-No reconocí a Nick por unos instantes-mencionó sorprendida- juro que era otra persona._

 _Jimmy puso una mirada sarcástica._

 _-Creí que ya lo conocías- admitió celoso- pero esto sirvió de algo- vio miedo en la mirada de la rubia- ¡No!...no tengas miedo. Lo que quiero decir es que...yo...te quería pedir perdón y entendí que eres mi prioridad ahora._

 _\- ¿Eso qué quiere decir?- la confusión la invadió._

 _Jimmy juntó sus manos con las de ellas y la miró directo a los ojos._

 _-Yo...renuncié a ser agente y ahora yo seré el que te probare, verdaderamente, mi lealtad hacia ti._

 _Una lágrima se escapó por uno de los ojos de la joven y esta cayó directo hacia las manos entrelazadas de ambos._

 _-¡Oh!, Jimmy- le dio un beso fugaz en la sonrojada mejilla- eres adorable, pero no hace falta. Yo ya te perdone._

 _-Quiero hacerlo- sujetó más fuerte sus manos- en este tiempo lo demostrare. Ahora vamos a la granja._

 _Se encaminaron hacia el auto aparcado del joven. Juntos con las manos entrecruzadas al llegar a la acera, Cindy se paró a preguntarle una inquietud._

 _-¿Qué hay de tu trabajo?, acaso no lo extrañas._

 _\- No, por un tiempo no lo haré y ahora quiero descansar. Pasar tiempo con la mujer que amo-diciendo eso arrancó el motor del auto y se dirigieron al campo._

 _CONTINUARA..._


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 16** **:**

 _Debo tranquilizarme. Las cosas tienen que salir grandiosas._

 _Jimmy caminaba de un lado a otro. Estaba esperando a su apuesta novia. Irían a visitar a los señores Neutron. Hugh había cumplido con su promesa y hoy era el día para poner las cosas claras y tratar de llegar a un acuerdo._

 _-Cariño- miró hacia la habitación de Cindy- ¡apúrate!_

 _Estas mujeres que tardan no pueden ser veloces como nosotros , diciendo eso se apretó con fuerza los dedos._

 _-¡Ya voy!- exclamó una sonora voz._

 _Debo ponerme muy guapa. Hoy es la noche de Jimmy y todo tiene que salir a la perfección. Si no sale estamos jodidos. , Cindy pensó eso mientras miraba su reflejo, y peinaba su rubio y largo cabello en espejo._

 _Una muy ansiosa mujer salió de su habitación con un vestido verde floreado que encajaba muy bien a su cuerpo. Él joven que miraba hacia la ventana, se dio la vuelta para contemplarla y al ver semejante belleza quedó sin aire. Las curvas de la rubia eran para darse un ataque al corazón._

 _-James, ¿estás bien?- la rubia se preocupó._

 _Jimmy trató de tomar aire, después de lo que vio le costaría recuperarse._

 _-Sí, estoy espectacular- le ofreció un brazo y se dirigieron a la puerta- debo decir que estás hermosa...ese vestido va contigo._

 _Un rubor apareció en la mejilla de la rubia. Era la primera vez que su novio le decía lo bonita que se encontraba. Sabía que con el pasar de las semanas lo había perdonado y habían podido avanzar unos pasos en su relación. Ahora eso la maravillaba muchísimo._

 _Tengo que controlarme. No puedo perder el control, quisiera suspender esta mierda y lo único que quiero hacer es llevarla a la cama, el joven se puso derecho y hiso el intento de calmar a su amigo que luchaba por escapar de su bragueta._

 _-¡Vamos!-exclamó con ansiedad._

 _Salieron de la vivienda de la rubia y se encaminaron a la casa de en frente. Jimmy al observarla se puso tenso, varias imágenes y recuerdos invadieron de pronto su memoria. Era un lugar que no quería volver a pisar, pero gracias a que vivió en ese hogar pudo conocer a gente maravillosa como sus amigos y su preciada novia. Cindy le apretó el brazo en forma de ayuda y el castaño de inmediato se tranquilizó con su contacto._

 _Subieron los escalones del porche del hogar y la chica presionó de manera acelerada el botón del timbre. Esperaron un rato con la mirada perdida por el lugar, hasta que la puerta se abrió y apareció una figura conocida para la pareja ._

 _-¡Hola!- dio espacio para que entren- pasen._

 _Jimmy y Cindy entraron en la casa y observaron el lugar algunas cosas habían cambiado, pero el muchacho se preguntaba que habría sido de su habitación o su antiguo laboratorio. Eran espacios que no extrañó en sus años de ausencia, pero tenía curiosidad de saber después de mucho periodo._

 _-¡Buenas noches!- saludó Cindy._

 _-¡Hola!- dijo cortante el castaño._

 _-Tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar- intentó romper el momento de tensión Judy Neutron.- pasemos a la sala._

 _Allí los esperaba un hombre castaño, con anteojos y algunas arrugas por su avanzada edad. Era Hugh Neutron, quien también se encontraba ansioso. Al escuchar entrar a los invitados, se levanto con prisa del sofá. Vio a su hijo después de tanto tiempo y se quedó muy sorprendido por el cambio. Esperaba encontrar a un muchacho delgado y escuálido, y no a uno musculoso, enorme y atlético. Jimmy había dejado su imagen de niño nerd hace muchos años._

 _-¡Bienvenidos!- extendió su mano hacia Cindy ella lo recibió gustosa._

 _-Sr. Neutron, ¿Cómo está?- respondió con una sonrisa._

 _-Preciosa tan bonita como siempre- Hugh en los años de ausencia de su hijo mediano, fue como un padre para Cindy. Ella se reconfortó con ellos y su presencia en la casa Neutron siempre fue bien aceptada._

 _-Gracias- Cindy le hiso una señal a su novio para que se acercara._

 _Jimmy se asomó al sofá y extendió también su brazo de manera pesada hacia el hombre. Hugh, juntó sus manos en un apretado y fuerte saludo. Miradas de competitivas se escapaban por sus rostros. Ninguno quería dar el brazo a torcer._

 _-Tanto tiempo- mencionó entre dientes Jimmy._

 _\- Sí y has cambiado mucho hijo._

 _El aludido pensó que le llevaría mucho trayecto de tortura volver a oír esa palabra de los labios de su padre. Las cosas parecían mejorar con rapidez._

 _-¿Dónde está Molly?- preguntó Jimmy._

 _\- Bajará pronto- dijo la señora Neutron, quien entró en la habitación con una bandeja de apetitosos bocadillos._

 _-¿Quiere que le ayude, Judy?- se ofreció Cindy._

 _\- Bueno hazlo._

 _Las dos atractivas mujeres, repartieron los bocadillos en los platos de los allí presentes. Jimmy empezó a observar las curvas de su mujer y lo único que quería era tomar a su chica por la cintura y largarse de ese maldito lugar._

 _-¡Hola!- resonó una voz cantarina- ¡Vaya!, sí tenemos al estúpido lunático del otro día._

 _Molly se adentró en el lugar y a Jimmy le pareció ver un parecido en su forma de actuar que era igual a su hermano Nick._

 _-¡Hola Molly!- Cindy se acercó a abrazarla y esta le correspondió alegre. Las muchachas se habían convertidos en hermanas del alma con los años. Todo gracias a que la joven mantuvo una relación duradera con el moreno._

 _-Cin, viniste- Molly se sentó al lado de la rubia y esta se encontraba en medio de la tensión de ambos hermanos._

 _-¿Y Nick?- preguntó el castaño._

 _Judy al escuchar esa pregunta no sabía si contestar con la verdad o evadirla con una mentirilla que surjiera en el instante._

 _-¡Oh!, él está en tú antiguo laboratorio-el joven al oír eso, una ira tremenda lo invadió- siempre se pasa allí._

 _\- ¿Qué hace ahí?- Cindy le sostuvo la mano y trató de apretarle más fuerte para mandarle indirectas y así lograra calmarse._

 _\- Se la pasa inventando o riéndose macabramente. Sin dudas está loco igual que tú...nuevo hermanito- Molly sorprendió a todos con su comentario y de inmediato su madre la fulminó con reproche._

 _-Bueno Jimmy...supongo que querrás pasar más tiempo de ahora en adelante con Molly- Judy logró apaciguar las aguas y Jimmy en mucho tiempo sonrió con calidez._

 _-Sí, la loquita quiere- bromeó riendo su hermano._

 _\- Sí, pasaré tiempo con este idiota- la niña también le sonrió._

 _La noche pasó tranquila, el joven castaño hizo las paces con su madre, y su pequeña y adorable hermanita. Había extrañado mucho los abrazos de su progenitora y sin dudas quería conocer más a Molly_

 _-Gracias por perdonarme, Mamá- mencionó despacio. Ambos se encontraban llevando los trastos a la cocina._

 _-No es nada hijo. Yo siempre te amé y admito que tú idea de irte fue una payasada._

 _Dejaron los platos sobre la mesada y se acercaron. Los cálidos brazos de Judy rodearon al atormentado joven. Jimmy de inmediato, percibió su olor, un perfume que no había sentido en años. Continuaron enfrascados en un abrazo maternal, y al final su madre le acarició el cabello de manera cariñosa._

 _-No vuelvas a irte- una lágrima se escapó por su mejilla._

 _\- No lo volveré hacer- prometió el joven y se encaminaron de vuelta a la sala._

 _Al llegar escucharon los retumbos de la parlanchina voz de Molly, quien no paraba de conversar con la rubia y esta también correspondía contenta a sus disparatadas ideas. Hugh, se encontraba mirando la noche a un costado de la sala. Él se hallaba cerca de la ventana y tenía una copa de whisky en mano._

 _-Ve hablar con él- le susurró su madre al oído.- no sean testarudos, nosotras las dejaremos solos._

 _\- Bueno- Jimmy tragó angustioso saliva._

 _Un rato después, ambos hombres se encontraban en el porche de la casa Neutron observando el cielo estrellado con dos copas en manos y una botella de whisky. A Hugh, siempre le gustó descargar las penas en el alcohol, pero no lo hacía con frecuencia. Él trataba por sus propios medios, lograr mantener el control._

 _-Nervioso verdad._

 _Jimmy al oír eso consideró ocultar el temblor detrás de unas de sus tantas fachadas. No podía mostrarse evidente en frente de su progenitor._

 _-Admito que creí que serias el mismo niño débil- mencionó sin ninguna expresión._

 _\- Pues, te llevaste una sorpresa- Jimmy miró hacia las otras casas- estoy muy cambiado y ahora soy fuerte._

 _Hugh lo observó de reojo. No quería parar a contemplarlo de pies a cabeza. Tenía que ocultar su orgullo. Si era necesario se lo tragaría sin problemas, pero hablar entre padre e hijo era más complicado de lo que parecía._

 _-Creo que estoy orgulloso de ti- se giró para verlo mejor- parece que eres un hombre responsable. Sólo...te pido que no lastimes a Molly, ni a tu madre y menos a Cindy. Ella es como otra hija para tu madre y para mí._

 _-Prometo cumplirla- prometió Jimmy. No quería volver a lastimar a su preciada mujer._

 _Se pasaron un buen rato apreciando la noche. Retroville tenía una de las mejores noches Tejanas y eso era algo que disfrutaba mucho el joven castaño._

 _-Bueno creo que...podemos hacer las paces de una estúpida vez- dijo apresurado Hugh._

 _Jimmy soltó un soplido de alivio, donde liberó toda la tensión acumulada de la larga noche._

 _-Sí y gracias...cerremos este trato con un apretón de manos.- extendió su mano hacia el hombre adulto, pero este la evadió y tiró de su hijo en un apretado abrazo paternal._

 _-Yo quiero más que un saludo- le palmeó la espalda musculosa del joven- ¡Bienvenido a casa de vuelta, hijo!_

 _-Gracias papá y quiero decirte que te extrañe- se expresó el ansioso muchacho._

 _-Yo también lo hice-se volvieron a abrazar._

 _Las cosas salieron mejor de lo que el ex agente pesaba. Al fin estaba con su adorada rubia, hiso las paces con sus padres, en los días que vendrían los aprovecharía al máximo para pasar tiempo con su hermana, estaba de vuelta al lado de sus mejores amigos y al fin se sintió acogido en un lugar al que siempre pudo llamar hogar. Que podría volver a salir mal para el muchacho. Eso mismo pensaba el joven._

 _-Canta victoria hermano que cuando menos lo esperes atacaré.- el moreno comenzó a reír macabramente. Su risa hiso estremecer a todo el laboratorio.- algún día atacaré a ti y a esa perra de Cindy. Nadie me gana. ¡Los villanos siempre ganamos!_

 _Diciendo eso apagó el interruptor del laboratorio y se encaminó con una sonrisa descabellada hacia la salida. Las cosas prometían empeorar en los próximos días y no iban hacer sencillas para nadie._

 _CONTINUARA..._


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 17** **:**

 _Advertencia: este contenido contiene lemon._

 _La pareja se dirigió a la orilla del río que bordeaba la cuidad. Jimmy estuvo allí unas noches atrás y su deseo de querer recuperar y llevar a su novia a ese maravilloso lugar se cumplió._  
 _-Ya sé a dónde me llevas- Cindy se acurrucó más en el asiento del coche._  
 _Jimmy al oír eso refunfuñó, su sorpresa al parecer se había estropeado. Y con urgencia, se preguntó con quien habría ido su novia a ese lugar._

 _-Debí suponerlo- recorrió con su vista el camino._

 _Al llegar, no hubo ninguna reacción de emoción por parte de su acompañante. Estacionó el vehículo y se bajaron para admirar la azulada noche con su brisa veraniega que les acariciaba el rostro, y revolvía sus cabellos haciendo desprender los aromas de sus cuerpos que se mezclaron con los del verano._

 _-Estuve aquí, hace unas noches- el joven pisoteó el poco césped de las barrancas- aquí mismo...me consolé con el sonido del agua y el ruido de la noche. También acá fue donde...renuncié a mi trabajo._

 _Cindy atónita notó el dolor en su voz. Se arrimó a él por detrás y le pasó un brazo por el cuello. Sus cuerpos vibraron por la tensión que había entre ambos. Una corriente eléctrica se desprendió, desde su nuca hasta sus talones._

 _-Fue difícil- hundió su nariz en su hombro y se permitió oler su fragancia- ¡uhhmm!, que deliciosa colonia._

 _El pene de James, se permitió revivir con ese murmullo. El muchacho no se pudo controlar y tampoco pararse a pensar sus acciones. Sin embargo, se giró para tomarla de la cintura. La rubia fue hallada desprevenida. Y desde allí, supo que cualquier mujer con sólo decir unas frases lograría poner a un hombre al borde de la locura._

 _-No sigas... ¡mmm!, eres tan adictiva-juntó sus labios con los sonrojados de ella- ahora si te haré mía como se debe._

 _Profundizaron el beso. Ese beso que sería el primer paso que los llevaría a experimentar otro mundo lleno de sensaciones y placeres exquisitos. Con sudor, aromas y sabores rodeados de dulzura._

 _Jimmy la alzó en brazos y la llevó a la arena cerca de la costa, donde se escuchaba el sonido del agua salpicar la tierra. El lugar donde, ambos elementos de la naturaleza, encontraban sus límites y en el cual no podían continuar con su recorrido._

 _La recostó sobre el pasto. Antes de hacerlo, se cercioró de que esa parte se hallara despejada de insectos entrometidos, espinas punzantes y que no haya ninguna piedra o rama que pudiera resultar incomodo para el acto sexual._

 _Colocó una manta debajo de ambos y al estar ya posicionados, comenzó a besarla con más fervor. Al pasar un rato, con tanto jugueteo de lenguas se empezaron a quedar sin oxígeno que se tuvieron que apartar. Al encontrarse la mirada esmeralda con la azulada, supieron que estaban hechos el uno para el otro. La acarició con dulzura, recorrió cada centímetro de esa tersa y suave piel. Siempre le gustaba acariciarla y tomarse su tiempo para hacerlo._

 _-¿Estas lista?- esas palabras le erizaron la piel._

 _Ella se sintió húmeda y acalorada. Y de inmediato, lo quería sentir otra vez dentro de sí._

 _-Hagámoslo._

 _Al escuchar la orden se acercaron con rapidez y se volvieron a fundir en un beso más apasionado. Con cada minuto que pasaba, subían el nivel a la pasión hasta querer llegar a traspasar los límites de la cordura. Que a veces, en sus momentos cuerdos, los retenía y les hacía perderse de sensaciones asombrosas._

 _-Contigo lo haría en todos lados- el castaño admitió con osadía._

 _\- ¡Oh!, sí- un orgasmo envolvió a la rubia._

 _El hombre al notarlo, paró con su acto y la miró directo a los ojos._

 _-¡No te vas a correr antes!- exclamó con tono autoritario._

 _Empezaron a despojarse de sus ropas, algo que les resultaba molestoso, querían sentir sus carnes con urgencia y cada segundo que pasaba se les hacía más sofocante los dos. Al estar ya libres de cualquier obstáculo, Jimmy la volvió a recostar sobre la manta y dio inicio al nacimiento de unos besos húmedos que le recorrieron cada curva de la curvilínea figura de la rubia._

 _-Te amo- esas palabras causaron impresión en la aturdida muchacha._

 _Se acercó a su oído y susurró muy despacito._

 _-Yo también- su aliento le cosquilleó gran parte del conducto auditivo._

 _Sin avisar, Jimmy tomó su miembro y lo introdujo en la cavidad de la rubia. Al introducir sólo la punta, pudo notar su estrechez. Eso lo embriago aún más. No le importaba si no llego a ser el primero, pero lo que si le valía era que sólo él podía hacerla tocar el cielo con las manos._

 _La rubia al tenerlo dentro, se dejó arrastrar por sus emociones que siempre, cuando se encontraba con el muchacho la conducían por un camino extraordinario._

 _Empezaron a jugar con el viento al rumbo de sus movimientos y en cada vaivén el sudor los recorría aun más. Miradas de complicidad, caricias que erizaban la piel, alientos y susurros que producían cosquilleo en la oreja o en la columna. Todas esas sensaciones sintieron esa noche._

 _Ya casi al final de su actividad, Jimmy se corrió dentro de ella. La embriago con su líquido preseminal que se esparció por cada parte de su cavidad vaginal. Al esperar unos instantes quieto, le permitió a la rubia también desprenderse de su flujo vaginal que rodeó a su órgano masculino y le hiso sentir otra sensación de cosquilleo._

 _-Ahora sí eres mía._

 _Diciendo eso la recostó sobre su pecho y los cubrió a ambos con la manta. Esa noche marcó sus vidas por completo y a partir de ahí las cosas parecían marchar con gran calidez._

 _-Te amo- susurró antes de caer dormido._

 _CONTINUARA..._


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 18** **:**

 _Faltaban sólo unas horas para que la población pudiera apreciar la entrada del sol que daría inicio a un nuevo día. Un castaño comenzó a desperezarse. Miró a uno de sus lados, y se quedó con la mirada plegada en la figura semidesnuda de una rubia. Ésta se encontraba tapada debajo de una sedosa manta._

 _-¡Oh!, esto sí lo tiene que apreciar- apoyó una mano en el hombro de su chica- despierta... ¡mhm!, hueles sensacional._

 _Cindy apretó el espeso césped entre sus manos. Se embriagó con ese indescifrable aroma que invadió la entrada de sus fosas nasales. Habían pasado una noche impresionante, tantos recuerdos la marearon y al voltear hacia su musculoso acompañante. Una risita surcó las comisuras de sus labios._

 _-Gracias por todo, Jimmy- rodeó sus dedos con los de él- fue una asombrosa consumación._

 _Jimmy al escuchar eso, levantó una ceja._

 _-¡Yo no lo describiría así!- colocó una mano en su cintura y la atrajo hacia él. Logrando así, poder observarla con mayor cercanía._

 _De repente, un temblor recorrió por completo a la joven que la hizo sacudirse de inmediato. Sabía que había llegado el momento, no podía decirlo todavía, pero algo la había estado reteniendo por días en la punta de su lengua. Se sentó llevando sus largas piernas hacia su pecho. Enrolló sus delicados brazos junto a ellas, donde sintió una cálida sensación que la acobijó. Intentando mantener la compostura, apretó sus manos convirtiéndolas en puños y con rigidez enderezó la cabeza. Así, una llamativa mirada cautivó en sus pensamientos al castaño. Nunca antes lo habría logrado ver en los ojos esmeraldas de su rubia._

 _-Amor- jugó con sus dedos-¿te puedo preguntar algo?_

 _Una sensación escalofriante recorrió al joven, quien también al sentirla, se tuvo que enderezar en su lugar. James decidió romper con su cercanía. Tenía que tomar un poco de distancia para poder lograr mantener la resistencia de los hechos._

 _-Dime- respondió cortante._

 _La rubia tragó saliva, no se dio cuenta de cuando las cosas tomaron otro rumbo inesperado. Respiró hondo y intentó calmarse a sí misma._

 _-¿Quién es Lucy Sherman?_

 _Esas palabras secaron la garganta del joven castaño. Una opresión invadió su pecho y el aire a su alrededor se detuvo para retenerlo en un determinado sitio._

 _-¡Oh!- se rascó la nuca- era eso... sí Lucy, la conozco._

 _La rubia se acercó a él, entrelazó sus manos con las ásperas del muchacho. Trató de mandarle un mirada cálida y tierna, pero la ansiedad estaba dominándolo por dentro._

 _-Bueno...ella y yo salimos un tiempo-tomó aire- y luego nuestra relación se acabó, pero ella parece...que no lo asimiló del todo._

 _-¿Y?- la rubia lo alentó._

 _Volvió a suspirar con pesadez. Se sentó derecho entre las mantas, donde colocó ambas manos a sus costados y apretó el espeso pasto con fuerza. Con una mirada determinante, dispuesta a poner punto final a un tema, se resignó a contestar._

 _-Y bueno hasta ahora me sigue buscando-la miró directo a los ojos- pero yo, ya no la amó y su presencia me resulta repugnante. Sobre todo, ese perfume que lleva y que logra hacer desmayar del asco a todos los que pasan a su alrededor._

 _Al oírlo, los costados de las comisuras de los labios de la muchacha se ensancharon. De inmediato apareció una sonrisa reluciente, que incluso podría dejar cegado por tanta belleza a cualquiera que se dedicara, un corto período de tiempo, tan solo a observarla._

 _-Gracias por aclarármelo- la rubia se paró y se enrolló alrededor del cobertor- los celos me mataban por dentro._

 _Una carcajada socarrona se escapó, sin permiso, de la boca del muchacho. Al instante también se paró detrás de ella. Colocó sus manos alrededor de la pequeña cintura de la joven, y así logró atraprarla en un fuerte abrazo._

 _-¿Nos vamos?- besó sus hombros._

 _-¡Oh!, Sí- de inmediato y sin apuro alguno, comenzaron a vestirse._

 _-Y así es como lo llevaremos a cabo- apoyó su trasero entre los suave almohadones del sofá que se hallaba en el vestíbulo del hotel._

 _Lucy se encontraba mirando su manicura recién fresca. Sin duda, no le prestó atención a ningún detalle del plan._

 _-Sí, mi Nickito- la miró sonriente- explícame una parte. No la entendí._

 _-¿Desde dónde?- bufó lanzando un resoplido._

 _Lucy colocó un dedo sobre su mentón, y con agilidad empezó a frotarlo sobre este._

 _-A partir del comienzo._

 _Nick se golpeó una mano con su frente y lanzó más bufidos de lo común. Tendría que comenzar todo de vuelta. Lucy no era la persona vivaz que creyó encontrar. Las cosas demorarían un poco más de lo acordado en ese lugar._

 _-Dame paciencia- imploró mirando hacia el techo._

 _CONTINUARA..._


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 19** **:**

 _-Todo está listo- le tocó el hombro- sólo tienes que ir a mi casa y buscar a esa mocosa._

 _-Y tú ¿Qué harás?_

 _-Iré detrás de ella._

 _Nick arrastró sus pies y con rapidez se dirigió hacia su auto._

 _Espero que todo salga de acuerdo al plan_

 _Apretó con fuerza el volante. Pisó el acelerador y logró perderse en la distancia. La adrenalina le recorrió el cuerpo y de inmediato le hirvió la sangre._

 _-Sí amor- iba concentrada en el camino- voy por queso a la tienda. Sí, te lo traeré._

 _Cerró el aparato y continúo con su trayecto hacia el local. Esa mañana se había lavado el cabello. Le fue difícil poder sacar los restos de ramitas y pasto seco del pelo, pero le quedó como un recordatorio de los momentos adorables que paso junto a su amado._

 _Un estruendoso sonido se escuchó a unos metros de la cuadra en la que se encontraba. La tienda estaba al final de esta, pero algo parecía interrumpir su recorrido. Nick dobló en la esquina y con impotencia se bajó del coche._

 _-Estáte quieta._

 _A Cindy se le aceleró el corazón. Un escalofrió la atravesó. Su celular se escapó de sus manos y con ligereza resonó al hacer contacto con el suelo. Intentó correr, pero el moreno la aprisionó entre sus enguantadas falanges._

 _-Compórtate como niña buena- saboreó esas palabras últimas palabras- o si no verás como realmente soy._

 _Cindy estaba preparando un escupitajo en su boca, pero cuando el moreno mencionó eso, sólo tuvo que tragárselo sin hacer ni un reproche._

 _-Vamos._

 _Sin reclamos se la llevó con prontitud hacia la parte de atrás del automóvil. Abrió la cajuela y sin delicadeza alguna la encerró allí mismo._

 _-Nos vemos luego- golpeteó la chapa- parte 1 completa._

 _Se refregó la frente, y con el tiempo pisándole los pies, se encaminó hacia el coche para marcharse a toda velocidad de aquel sitio._

 _-Jimmy sálvame- una lágrima le recorrió el rostro. En esos momentos debía mantener la esperanza a pesar de las tormentas que se avecinaban._

 _Una pelinegra joven se hallaba situada en el porche de los Neutron. Con astucia, algo muy poco común en ella, tocó la puerta. La paciencia se le estaba acabando. Cuando comenzó a largar un resoplido la entrada del pórtico se abrió._

 _-¡Hola!- una señora castaña asomó su nariz por esta._

 _-¡Oh!, ¿Cómo está?...Soy Lucy- extendió una mano- soy amiga de Nick y me pidió que venga por Lolly._

 _La mujer enarcó una ceja, se notaba su extrañeza. Nunca pensó poder llegar a observar a una extravagante mujer en su pórtico._

 _-No será Molly._

 _Lucy de inmediato se dio cuenta de su error. Le costaba memorizarse cinco palabras. Se frotó los dedos y secó el sudor de su frente._

 _-Sí, ¿ella se encuentra?_

 _\- Claro pasa- le dio espacio para que entrara._

 _Al estar ya en la sala, Judy llamó a su hija. Quería saber que era lo que buscaba esa llamativa y extraña mujer en su hogar._

 _-¿Y tú cómo dijiste que te llamas?_

 _\- Lucy- más sudor recorrió su frente._

 _-Aquí estoy._

 _Una cantarina voz resonó en lugar. La niña ya había terminado con su actividad y con pereza se encaminó hacia su madre. Últimamente, no andaba con muchas energías._

 _\- ¿Quién es ella?_

 _Judy se volteó hacia la mencionada._

 _-Es una amiga de Nick y él quiere que vayas con ella para verlo._

 _\- Buee...no- la duda atrapó a la niña._

 _Algo brilloso encandiló los ojos de Judy Neutron. Al ver el objeto luminoso, supo que esa mujer no era confiable. Intentó colocar a su hija detrás de sí, pero Lucy fue más rápida y logró propinarle un rodillazo en el estómago._

 _-Yo soy más astuta- le acarició la mejilla._

 _\- ¿Qué quiee...ress?- la señora se retorció en suelo._

 _Molly aturdida por la situación deseó hacer algo, pero las cosas se precipitaron al máximo y la pelinegra era la que llevaba la delantera._

 _-Deja a mi madre- trató de zafarse- ¿Cuál es tu objetivo?_

 _\- Llevarte conmigo._

 _Esas palabras la aturdieron peor. No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando allí. Quería que su padre apareciera y pudiera salvarlas como un héroe o su hermano Nick al que tanto adoraba._

 _-Molly todo saldrá bien- su madre ya se estaba recuperando de su dolor._

 _Sin que se diera cuenta pretendió agarrar los tobillos de la pelinegra para arrojarla al piso. A la joven no se le escapó ese detalle y pisoteó con fuerza las manos de la mujer._

 _-¡Ahhh!- gimió de dolor- ¿Eres una perra?_

 _Lucy ya no pudo contener más la furia y decidió sacar el objeto brillante para poder llevar a cabo su acción._

 _-¿Qué haces?- Judy fue invadida por el miedo._

 _Apunto la pistola, apretó el gatillo y una bala salió directo hacia el hombro de la castaña mujer._

 _-¡NOOO!- Molly se acercó a su madre y comenzó derramar lágrimas- Maaa...mii._

 _Una sonrisa satisfactoria recorrió el rostro de la joven. Su plan no salió a la perfección, pero pudo dejar su huella en ese hogar para poder demostrarle a Jimmy de lo que era capaz._

 _-Ahora me voy- guardó su arma- y dile a Jimmy que se prepare porque esto es sólo el comienzo._

 _Diciendo eso último abandonó el lugar. Dejando a una mujer desvanecida, y a una pobre niña llorosa llorando por la vida de su madre._

 _-Mamá despierta- le tocó la herida y sus manos se llenaron de un líquido rojizo- No me hagas esto, ¡AYUDAAAA!_

 _Sus gritos se oyeron por todo el hogar, pero eso no bastó para que alguien acudiera a su auxilio._

 _CONTINUARA..._

 _Notas de la autora: Lo que paso en el capítulo 12 fue sólo el nudo de uno de los tantos que pasara en la historia. La personalidad de Jimmy ira cambiando y dejara de ser distante._


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 20:**

 _Una cabaña muy degradada por la humedad se pudo apreciar a lo lejos. El auto se estacionó frente a ésta. Un joven moreno y delgado se bajó y se dirigió directo a la cajuela del coche._

 _-Vamos baja- ordenó._

 _Cindy apoyó sus piernas sobre la tierra. Se encontraba adolorida, un hormigueo le recorrió las piernas hasta subir a su cintura, donde pensó que se desvanecería allí mismo._

 _-¡No tengo todo el dia!- agarró uno de sus brazos y la arrastró junto con él hacia la puerta._

 _La madera curtida y podrida sostenía los cimientos de la propiedad. Un olor repugnante invadió las fosas nasales de la rubia y de inmediato pudo sentir un dolor en sus extremidades indicándole que su estadía allí sería muy larga._

 _-Esta casa era de mi abuelo- admiró el lugar- él era leñador y murió hace unos años._

 _Cindy se arrinconó en un costado. Se arrodilló y llevó sus piernas hacia su pecho logrando poder abrazarlas. Un escalofrió la invadió al escuchar esas palabras._

 _-Con esto ya debes suponer algo- sonrió con socarronería._

 _Nick decidió tomarse un respiro. Debía pensar las cosas con claridad. Agarró la botella de vidrio. La apretó con fuerza y vertió su contenido en un vaso de cristal. Un líquido amarillento mezclado con algunas partes marrones se pudo observar. Cindy se dio cuenta de que su verdugo se iba a propasar,otra vez con ella. Tenía que buscar ayuda, pero la idea era ¿cómo?_

 _El olor a hospital se pudo sentir desde la entrada. Hugh Neutron no era muy recurrente con sus visitas al médico, pero de vez en cuando una rutina médica era necesaria. No le gustaban esas cosas, pero cuando los dolores en el cuerpo se hacían notar era recurrente prestarle atención._

 _Con paso lento y arrastrando un poco los pies se acercó a la recepcionista._

 _-¡Disculpe!- apoyó el codo en el mostrador- vengo a ver al "Dr. Foster"._

 _Una mujer de cabello cobrizo lo observó con resignación. Se notaba que siempre hacía lo mismo con cada paciente y su rutina, ya le llegaba a resultar cansadora._

 _-Sí, él está atendiendo- miró la pantalla de la computadora- dígame su nombre._

 _-¡Hugh Neutron!- vaciló el hombre._

 _Miró en los registros y encontró el turno reservado. Se quitó los anteojos y lanzó un bufido._

 _-Acá está. Adelante y espere en ese lugar- señaló unos asientos cerca de una puerta negra._

 _-Gracias- Hugh se encaminó hacia el sitio mencionado._

 _Unos quince minutos más tarde ya se encontraba dentro del consultorio del doctor. El señor Foster era un fiel amigo suyo y de vez en cuando salían a tomar unas cervezas en los bares de la cuidad._

 _-¿Qué te pasa amigo?_

 _-Vine por el chequeo- Hugh no estaba de ánimos._

 _Al pasar por todos los controles y dar positivos con los resultados. Un alivio lo invadió. Ahora sí podía respirar con tranquilidad._

 _-No era nada y tú le temes a esto- el doctor busco un archivo en su computadora._

 _-¡Ya deja ese aparato!- al señor Neutron podía resultarle irritante, cuando alguien usaba la tecnología y no le prestaba atención._

 _-Tengo una noticia para darte- advirtió secamente el hombre._

 _-¿Qué es?- contestó sin ganas._

 _Su amigo trató de hallar el momento adecuado para soltar semejante información. Al enterarse de eso, sabía que tenía que contarle lo sucedido a su compañero de borracheras._

 _-Bueno... es algo que me enteré hace poco y...-hiso una pausa- es sobre Nick._

 _-¡Ya habla Raymond!- gritó exasperado Hugh._

 _-¡Nick no es tu hijo!_

 _Esas palabras retumbaron sus oídos y desde allí supo que todo ese tiempo había estado viviendo una farsa con un intruso dentro de su casa y este estaba conviviendo con su familia._

 _-¿Es verdad?- un ahogo lo invadió._

 _-Me temo que sí- giró la pantalla de la computadora- hace unos días me llamaron desde el laboratorio del hospital y me dijeron que Nick, falsificó unas pruebas de "ADN", y bueno... se hiso pasar por tu hijo._

 _Hugh no sabía cómo reaccionar. Nunca se le cruzó por la mente que todo fuera una mentira. Cuando se enteró de que Nick era también un integrante de la familia, se emocionó mucho. Ya lo había hecho con la llegada de su hija y al saber de que tenía otro hijo, no trató de buscar respuestas en su preciso momento._

 _-¿Pero, por qué?- en esos instantes sólo quería golpear a su hijo._

 _-No lo sé. Sólo te digo que de ahora en adelante. ¡Debes tener cuidado! Él puede ser muy peligroso y tienes que pensar en la seguridad de tu familia- Raymond resultó ser un buen amigo pensó con firmeza._

 _-Lo haré. Ahora me voy y gracias- se saludaron con un fuerte abrazo- ¡me voy a sacar al intruso de mi casa!_

 _-Sí, así me gusta- Nick la tenía atrapada bajo su cuerpo- sólo quédate quieta._

 _Lágrimas y más lágrimas recorrían las mejillas de la rubia. Su cuerpo comenzaba a desvanecerse y sus fuerzas ya se estaban agotando para poder continuar forcejeando con aquel depravado._

 _-¡Soltáme!- lloriqueó._

 _-Tu hombre no podrá salvarte._

 _Comenzó a besarle el cuello. Pasó sus ásperas manos por sus curvas, y en cada parte se tomaba su preciso momento. Quería tomarse el tiempo necesario, pero sabía que su torpe colega allá fuera. Podría echar todo su plan a perder. Espero que no lo haya arruinado_

 _La puerta de la cabaña se abrió de par en par y Nick se volteó a observar quien era el intruso que irrumpió en su propiedad. Se quedó atónito al ver quién era y un estremecimiento tremendo le recorrió la espalda._

 _-¡Ahora sí te haré mierda!_

 _El castaño agarró la botella de whisky y la partió a la mitad contra la mesa de madera que a un costado se encontraba. Se dirigió hacia su enemigo y dispuesto a dar la primera paliza. Se puso en posición de combate._

 _-¿No lo harás?- imploró en tono suplicante el moreno._

 _Nick se apresuró y al ver que su oponente estaba distraído. Lanzo antes su ataque. Le propinó una buena trompada en la cara que dejó tirado en el suelo al joven castaño._

 _-Ves, ¡yo soy el mejor!- besó su adolorido puño._

 _Cindy alejada de la situación logró escaparse de la cama y también se decidió a atacar. Había recordado, sus tan preciadas clases de defensa personal, que en esos momentos le salvarían la vida a ella y a su chico que yacía noqueado en el piso._

 _-¡Nick!_

 _El muchacho se volteó a mirarla, pero un puño femenino lo interceptó y lo golpeó en la quijada. El dolor le recorrió toda la piel y su cuerpo impacto contra la podrida madera. Cindy dio una patada y le pateó, una última vez, sus partes íntimas dejándolo inconsciente al instante._

 _-¡Wow!- se frotó las manos- soy única._

 _Sorprendida por su acción se decidió a despertar a su novio._

 _-¡Jimmy!-le tocó la mejilla- vamos despierta._

 _Un adolorido y aturdido joven recuperó la conciencia. Se encontraba perdido y al ver a su amada rubia sus latidos se calmaron._

 _-¿Qué paso?_

 _-Tu ayuda fue en vano y debo de admitir que las clases de "Tai Chi". Funcionaron a la perfección._

 _-¡Ohh!, es eso- Jimmy la abrazó con fuerza- me alegro que estés bien._

 _Se fundieron en un apasionado beso. Su adorada rubia, ya no sería su damisela en apuros. La torpeza que le había contagiado Nick en sus años de noviazgos, ya se había esfumado y de inmediato volvió a ser la chica valiente y audaz de la cual una vez se enamoró._

 _-¡Salgamos de aquí!- mencionó el muchacho._

 _Con la victoria entre sus manos, se encaminaron abrazados hacia la salida y lograron escapar de aquel horrendo lugar._

 _CONTINUARA..._


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 21:**

 ** _-La estamos perdiendo._**

 ** _Una muchedumbre de gente corrían por los pasillos del hospital._**

 ** _-Abran paso- una joven mujer gritaba al lado de la camilla- John, hazte cargo de la niña._**

 ** _Judy Neutron se encontraba tumbada en la camilla. Su vida pasaba ante sus ojos. La tragedia invadió a su familia. Nunca se habría esperado que una desconocida entraría a su hogar y le dispararía._**

 ** _-¡Contacten a su esposo!_**

 ** _Lograron llevarla al quirófano, donde intentaron por todos sus medios, poder traerla de vuelta. Limpiaron la herida y la desinfectaron luego de haber extraído la bala, para que esta no volviera a complicar las cosas._**

 ** _-Buen trabajo doctora- un enfermero le palmeó la espalda._**

 ** _-Sí, ahora iré hablar con la pobre niña- lanzó un bufido de cansancio._**

 ** _Una niña castaña se encontraba en los asientos de la sala de espera. No quería dejar ir a su madre. El sonido de la bala todavía resonaba, una y otra vez, en sus oídos._**

 ** _-¿Estás aturdida?_**

 ** _Levantó la vista y se encontró con la médica que atendió a su madre, anteriormente._**

 ** _-¿Se va a salvar?- una lágrima rodó por su mejilla._**

 ** _-Eso espero- susurró- Ven aquí y descárgate pequeña._**

 ** _Molly se aferró a su pecho y de inmediato empezó a soltar todo lo que había estado reteniendo durante todo ese tiempo._**

 ** _-¿Dónde está?- Hugh corría agitado por los pasillos del hospital._**

 ** _-Sr. Neutron- la doctora se levantó de su lugar- ya logramos extraer la bala y ahora esta inconsciente. Esperamos que pueda recobrar la consciencia._**

 ** _Esas palabras no lograron tranquilizar a Hugh, quien por segundos se ponía cada vez más inquieto._**

 ** _-¿Pero está fuera de peligro?- le costó respirar._**

 ** _-Sí, lo está, pero no hay que confiarnos las cosas se pueden complicar._**

 ** _-Por favor, quiero verla- Hugh imploró._**

 ** _-Ahora ella necesita descansar. Vaya con su hija… se encuentra desconsolada._**

 ** _Hugh corrió a abrazar a su pequeña. Era tan solo una niña de ocho años y no se merecía volver a pasar por todo eso._**

 ** _-Tranquila, Molly. Ella se va a recuperar y nos volverá a reconfortar con su presencia._**

 ** _-Tienes razón, papi- Molly continuó derramando lágrimas._**

 ** _-No puedo creer que lo hayas hecho- Nick caminaba de un lado a otro en la cabaña- Ahora sé que eres una tonta._**

 ** _Esas palabras tocaron un lugar desconocido en el subconsciente de Lucy._**

 ** _-Y tú lo dejaste escapar. No me eches la culpa a mi- Lucy sabía cuando era momento de defenderse._**

 ** _-Bueno, ahora tenemos que escapar. La policía ya sabe quiénes somos- Nick empezó a empacar sus cosas- yo, ya me voy._**

 ** _-Sí, espérame que aliste mis cosas- se dio la vuelta, pero el moreno la retuvo en su lugar._**

 ** _\- No, iremos cada uno por su lado- advirtió con poca paciencia._**

 ** _\- Está bien- esas últimas palabras afectaron a la pelinegra._**

 ** _Unas semanas después, Judy Neutron, ya se encontraba mejor. Ese tiempo que estuvo postrada en una cama del hospital, le sirvieron para poder recuperarse y descansar del movimiento que su accidente causo en la cuidad._**

 ** _-Al fin en casa- se recostó en su cama- y Jimmy, ¿dónde está?_**

 ** _Su esposo apretó los puños y continúo acobijándola, entre las suaves sabanas._**

 ** _-Él está abajo con Molly y Cindy._**

 ** _-¿Aún no hay noticias de Nick y esa loca?_**

 ** _Las noticias sorprendieron mucho a Judy. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que al muchacho a quien dio mucho amor todos esos años sería un farsante que jugó con sus sentimientos._**

 ** _-Y pensar que lo hiso por una estúpida venganza- susurró la desconsolada mujer._**

 ** _-Descansa, tienes que dormir y después hablamos- Hugh le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió de la habitación._**

 ** _Molly estaba charlando con Cindy en la cocina. Esas últimas semanas le resultaron muy cansadoras, pero la rubia y su hermano fueron un gran apoyo para ella y su madre. Aunque de su padre no estaba del todo convencida._**

 ** _-Papi- lo vio entrar en la habitación- ¿ya se durmió?_**

 ** _-Sí- asintió con la cabeza- Jimmy, tenemos que hablar. Ven conmigo._**

 ** _\- Bueno- Jimmy se levantó de su lugar y lo siguió hacia la entrada de la casa._**

 ** _-¿Qué querrá decirle?- la intriga estaba matando a la niña._**

 ** _-Es mejor no meterse- advirtió la rubia- vamos a preparar algo._**

 ** _-Hijo, tengo que decirte algo… tú presencia aquí cambió las cosas- Hugh tomó aire._**

 ** _-¿Y eso que significa?- Jimmy tuvo un presentimiento._**

 ** _\- Las cosas ya no pueden seguir así- volvió a tomar aire- desde que has llegado cambiaste nuestras vidas y todo comenzó a empeorar, estando tú aquí._**

 ** _-¿Quieres que me vaya?_**

 ** _-Sí, realmente no eres bueno para Molly, tu madre y podrías volver a lastimar a Cindy._**

 ** _Esas palabras lo dejaron atónito. En esas semanas empezó a notar distante a su padre, pero no le prestó la atención necesaria. Él sólo quería ser un apoyo para su familia, pero no se espero que su padre le mandara tremendo ultimátum._**

 ** _-Puedes decirme que renuncie a mi familia, pero…-apretó los puños- no voy a renunciar al amor de mi vida._**

 ** _\- Lo único que harás… será lastimarla- hiso una pausa- tú no estás listo para amar, Jimmy._**

 ** _-Te digo una última cosa. Me voy a despedir de mi madre y de mi hermana…-un ahogo lo invadió- y después me voy a ir._**

 ** _-Eso espero- mencionó con tristeza Hugh Neutron._**

 ** _Las cosas se volvieron a complicar en la vida del ex genio. Otra vez volvía a ver la oscuridad en su vida. Él no se quería alejar de su familia, pero su padre estaba convencido de que los acontecimientos de los últimos días, sucedió todo por su culpa._**

 ** _-No te voy a perder, Cindy- diciendo eso, miró hacia el cielo._**

 **CONTINUARA…**


	23. Chapter 23

**K. FanNeurtex:**

 ** _Hola leí tus one shot y me gustaron mucho. Debo de admitir que tengo un favorito y es "Una tormenta inesperada", es hermoso y romántico. "No es un hasta nunca", espero que lo continúes. Este todavía tiene para rato. "Nuestra relación en peligro", no me gustó la actitud indecisa de Cindy... pero se puede cambiar. Hubo errores de ortografía, igual yo también los tengo y eso se puede arreglar. Gracias por leer y continua escribiendo._**

 ** _P/D: Me gustaría que los suba al fanfiction son muy buenos y tienen potencial. No pude comentar en la pagina "Proyecto Neutron", no encontré en donde registrarme, por eso te comento aquí. Gracias por tu apoyo y espero que subas más historias. Tienes una nueva seguidora, besos y suerte._**


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo 22:**

 _-Queda arrestada, Señorita Sherman- el oficial le apuntó con el arma._

 _La cara de Lucy era puro terror. De inmediato se quedó blanca como un papel y la desesperación con prisa le recorrió el cuerpo._

 _-¿Qué está haciendo?_

 _Un hombre de complexión robusta se acercó y le colocó unas esposas. La frialdad del metal hiso contacto con la tostada piel de la joven y de inmediato se le erizaron los bellos de los brazos._

 _-Nos la llevaremos por el intento de asesinato a Judy Neutron._

 _-Yo no fui… soy inocente- Lucy intentó buscar posibilidades para poder escapar._

 _-Mantenga la calma, y desde ya le aviso que cualquier palabra o acto que usted haga puede ser usado en su contra en la corte. ¡Ahora vamos!- dijo con exasperación el oficial._

 _Una patrulla se encargo de llevar a Lucy a la ciudad de Dallas, para así poder ser deportada de vuelta a su país (Inglaterra), y allí mismo sería condenada por sus crímenes._

 _Algún día me vengaré, Jimmy Neutron Lucy observó una última vez, a la pequeña ciudad, que se perdía en la distancia._

 _-Tú desde el primer momento que saliste con Cindy merecías morir- el hombre comenzó a apretar con fuerza el cuello de Nick._

 _-Dejaa… mee- balbuceó el asfixiado joven._

 _-Te la haré más fácil y haré que tu partida sea rápida._

 _Sacó un elemento metálico de su bolsillo y lo apuntó en dirección a su estomago. Posicionó su dedo en el gatillo y sin siquiera pensar con la cabeza fría. Tomó la decisión de apretar el botón._

 _Una bala se incrustó en el cuerpo del moreno y de inmediato este se desvaneció allí mismo. Sangre y más sangre, comenzó a salir de las entrañas del joven. Por minutos el suelo se manchaba peor con el líquido rojo._

 _-Ahora sí ya puedes irte, basura- guardó el arma de vuelta en su bolsillo y posicionó uno de sus pies, sobre el inerte cuerpo del muchacho. Sin pensarlo, lanzó un escupitajo hacia la cara de Nick y con prisa se marchó del lugar._

 _Una patrulla de policía se estacionó frente a la granja de Carl Wheezer. El hombre uniformado se bajó de esta y se dirigió hacia la entrada de la propiedad. Estando ya en el pórtico, con fuerza golpeó la puerta._

 _-¡Policía abra!- la paciencia se le estaba acabando._

 _Un asustadizo pelirrojo corrió por el pasillo a abrir. Con el corazón en la boca y la mirada alta abrió la puerta._

 _-Sí…- Carl tragó saliva._

 _-Señor… ¿se encuentra, James Neutron?- preguntó el hombre armado._

 _-Claro, entre por favor- Carl le dio espacio para que ingresara._

 _Al estar Jimmy, Cindy, Libbie, Sheen y Carl en la sala junto con el oficial sentado a uno de sus lados. Este se dispuso a informar los acontecimientos de las últimas horas._

 _-Bueno… como sabrán, Lucy Sherman ya fue apresada y ya fue trasladada de vuelta a su país para que pueda cumplir su condena._

 _Un alivio invadió los corazones de los allí presentes. Los jóvenes, ahora podrían descansar en paz y ya no tendrían a una extranjera demente rondando su pueblo._

 _-Ya era hora de que encerraran a esa loca- mencionó, Sheen con entusiasmo._

 _Al oír eso, una sonrisa surcó las comisuras de los labios de sus amigos (pues, en parte estaban de acuerdo con él)._

 _-Y además, también tengo que decirles que hace un rato encontramos a, Nick Dean, asesinado en un descampado en las afueras de la cuidad._

 _Un silencio rotundo invadió la sala y el grupo de amigos se dirigieron las miradas. Algunas eran de tristeza y otras de alivio, pero una última llamó mucho la atención del policía._

 _-¿Dónde fue?- preguntó aturdido, James._

 _-A unos kilómetros de aquí… no muy lejos- el hombre se frotó las manos- mucha coincidencia._

 _-Sí, ¿y cómo lo mataron?- Cindy, se removió inquieta en su lugar._

 _-Le dispararon en el estomago y después una voz modulada dio aviso a las autoridades._

 _El grupo se quedo pensativo. El oficial buscaba, por sus propios medios, hallar una pista del responsable en los rostros de los allí presentes. Si lo lograba eso se significaría un aumento y un traslado a una ciudad más grande._

 _-Así que el asesino llamó a la policía- mencionó preocupada, Libbie, quien se apretaba los dedos sobre su regazo._

 _-Claro… y todavía no sabemos quién es- el hombre se levantó del sofá- bueno me tengo que ir y les aviso que no pueden dejar la cuidad… por estos días._

 _-¿Sospecha de nosotros?- Sheen, sorprendió con su pregunta._

 _\- Los estaremos vigilando y si no hallamos culpable… daremos por cerrado el caso- el policía se dirigió hacia la puerta._

 _-Bueno gracias por avisar- Carl, con una bata puesta, lo acompañó hacia la puerta- ¡Adiós, nos vemos pronto!_

 _El pelirrojo al ver al vehículo alejarse. Lanzó un resoplido y se llevó una mano al pecho intentando calmar su pulso._

 _-Debo controlarme- diciendo eso ingresó con rapidez a su hogar._

 _CONTINUARA…_

 _NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:_

 _¿Quien es el asesino de Nick? Intenten adivinar._


	25. Chapter 25

**Capítulo 23:**

 ** _Las paredes de la cárcel la tenían rodeada. Un sombrío escalofrió la tenia atrapada entre sus redes. Los meses, allí dentro, se le hacían eternos y no veía la hora de que llegara el día de su libertad. Aunque, aún faltaba unos años para eso._**

 ** _-¿Por qué te fuiste?_**

 ** _Una lágrima recorrió su mejilla. Una lágrima cristalina como el agua._**

 ** _-Debo de admitir de que…- sollozó- yo me empecé a enamorar de ti- un estruendoso sonido resonó en las paredes de su celda- Tú te fuiste y te… liberaste de esto._**

 ** _Sus piernas flaquearon, y ya no la pudieron sostener. Se dejo caer en el suelo frío. Su piel se invadió con la frialdad provocada por la humedad._**

 ** _-Desearía… haber muerto…- se miró los brazos llenos de cicatrices- pero me pregunto, ¿Quién es tu asesino?_**

 ** _La intriga la invadió, quería encontrar la llave que abriera la puerta de todas sus preguntas. Sin embrago, eso no le sería nada fácil estando dentro de una celda._**

 ** _-¡Algún día me vengaré, Jimmy Neutron!- incrustó su puño contra la descolorida pared._**

 ** _El caso de la muerte de, Nick Dean, se había cerrado por faltas de pruebas por no poder encontrar un culpable. El oficial, no se pudo quedar, con su tan esperado ascenso y tendría que conformarse con quedarse de vuelta en la pequeña ciudad de "Retroville"._**

 ** _El grupo de inseparables amigos lograron recuperar la calma, ya que no tendrían a la policía asechándolos noche y día. Sus pasos ya no estarían bajo vigilancia y se podrían permitir, respirar con tranquilidad._**

 ** _Judy Neutron logró recuperarse del todo y volvió a ser la mujer sonriente que lograba quitar el aliento a su marido, Hugh Neutron. Molly, no sufrió mucho la ausencia de su hermano adoptivo. De apoco, sus padres iban revelándole partes de la verdad, para no causarle mucho impacto. Todo en un mismo instante. Aunque, la niña no era tonta y ya se veía venir la noticia que la esperaría, quizás al final del mes._**

 ** _Carl Wheezer, desde aquella noche en su granja comenzó a andar distante con el grupo. Se enojaba sin motivo alguno, se irritaba con las bromas sin sentido de su amigo Sheen. No le gustaba tener compañía en su casa y en algunos casos prefería la soledad absoluta. Sus llamas comenzaron a sentir su tensión, cuando este las cuidaba y sólo se quedaban quietas en sus lugares, para no sacar a su dueño de sus casillas._**

 ** _Finalmente el gran día llegó y Libbie Folfax logró atrapar, bajo su sensualidad, a su hiperactivo novio. Ambos iban a casarse en la iglesia de "Retroville"._**

 ** _-Déjame ayudarte con esa corbata- Jimmy tomó la tela entre sus musculosas manos- ¡Prepárate, porque en unos minutos le dirás adiós a la soltería!_**

 ** _Sheen suspiró. Los nervios lo estaban matando, pero sabía que todo era para bien. En unos instantes lograría convertir a su novia en la, señora Estévez, y eso lo emocionaba al máximo._**

 ** _-No importa. ¡Yo, la amo!- Jimmy terminó de hacer el nudo de la corbata- ¿y tú para cuando, hermano?_**

 ** _Jimmy se puso colorado en el momento. Quería hallar algo para esquivar a su amigo, pero no encontró método alguno para hacerlo._**

 ** _-¿De qué hablas?_**

 ** _-De Cindy y de ti- observó su reflejo en el espejo- parece que no la amas lo suficiente._**

 ** _-No es eso…- Jimmy se tomó unos momentos- yo la amo, pero mi padre quiere que me aleje de todos ustedes… y no sé qué hacer._**

 ** _Sheen comprendió su sufrimiento. No era el mejor dando consejos, pero por sus propios medios, intentó apoyarlo._**

 ** _-Sólo te diré que todo eso depende de ti- colocó una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo- tienes suficiente cerebro, como para tomar una decisión correcta. Espero que no te equivoques._**

 ** _-Quieres que escuche a mi corazón- Jimmy intentó descifrar sus palabras._**

 ** _-Sí, la prioridad ahora es Cindy. Tienes que pensar en ella y en su bienestar._**

 ** _-Gracias, hermano- Jimmy se acercó y lo abrazó._**

 ** _-Siempre estaré ahí para ti- Sheen le palmeó la espalda- ahora tengo que casarme._**

 ** _\- Sí, tu chica te espera._**

 ** _Sheen Estévez y Libbie Folfax se casaron ese mismo día a comienzos del otoño. La emoción invadió los rostros de los invitados, e incluso de la misma pareja._**

 ** _-Al fin eres la Sra. Estevez- su esposo la rodeó por la cintura- ¡Vamos a celebrar!_**

 ** _-Sí, mi tontito- Libbie acercó sus labios para besarlo._**

 ** _Carl venía caminando y se paró en frente de la pareja._**

 ** _-Felicidades- susurró._**

 ** _Los aludidos se dieron la vuelta para poder observarlo._**

 ** _-Hasta que apareciste- Libbie bromeó._**

 ** _-Gracias por dejarnos hacer la fiesta en tu granja, hermano- Sheen extendió su brazo hacia él._**

 ** _-Son mis amigos y este es mi regalo de bodas- Carl aceptó su saludo, y se permitió sonreír en meses._**

 ** _Cindy también se unió a la conversación._**

 ** _-Me alegro que se hayan casado- se acercó a abrazar a su amiga._**

 ** _-Ahora soy una mujer casada- Libbie mostró su anillo de matrimonio._**

 ** _-Es muy bonito. Sheen, no la lastimes porque te veras conmigo- bromeó la rubia._**

 ** _Todos comenzaron a reír, hasta el propio Carl, que estaba intrigado por charlar con Cindy._**

 ** _-Cin, ¿podemos hablar?_**

 ** _-Claro- respondió con una sonrisa la muchacha._**

 ** _Se alejaron unos metros de la feliz pareja._**

 ** _-¿Qué pasa?_**

 ** _-¿Cómo seguirá tu relación con Jimmy?_**

 ** _Cindy se extrañó con esa pregunta. No esperaba oírla._**

 ** _-No lo sé- enarcó una ceja- andas raro, amigo._**

 ** _Carl se permitió respirar con los nervios de punta._**

 ** _-No quiero que él te lastime- confesó apenado._**

 ** _-¡No lo hará!_**

 ** _La rubia se arrimó y le acarició la mejilla de forma amistosa._**

 ** _-No te preocupes. Todo está bien entre nosotros- le abrazó muy fuerte y intentó transmitirle su ternura._**

 ** _-Eso espero._**

 ** _La fiesta llegó a su fin y la pareja se dispuso a ir de viaje a la, capital del estado, para poder pasar allí unos días de luna de miel. El verano había llegado a su fin, y las hojas doradas y amorronadas, como el whisky llenaron "Retroville"._**

 **CONTINUARA…**


	26. Chapter 26

**Capítulo 24:**

 ** _Debes irte. Tú sólo las haces daño_**

 ** _Recuerdos lastimosos atraparon al ex genio. El remordimiento lo consolaba entre sus garras y la oscuridad lo atormentaba._**

 ** _-¡Maldito, Hugh Neutron!_**

 ** _Se bajó de su coche y se encaminó a la vereda de la vivienda de sus padres. Unos minutos después, llamó a la puerta._**

 ** _-¡Hola!- Molly corrió a abrazarlo._**

 ** _-Pequeña- le correspondió con melancolía a su abrazo._**

 ** _-Vayamos a dentro- mencionó la niña._**

 ** _Se sentaron en la cocina. Su hermano esperaba la llegada de su madre para poder platicar._**

 ** _-¡Hola, hijo!- Judy ingresó en la cocina- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?_**

 ** _-Recuperándome de la fiesta de Sheen y Libbie- intentó calentar el momento._**

 ** _-Sí, si casi te pasas con el alcohol- Judy comenzó a reírse._**

 ** _-¿Y Cindy?- la voz tierna de su hermana lo conmovió._**

 ** _-¡Ahh! -balbuceó- ella… está en su casa._**

 ** _-¿Y por qué no vino?- Judy también instó a preguntar._**

 ** _Al pobre castaño se le acabó el aire. Necesitaba salir a fuera para poder calmarse. Agradeció a su suerte de que en esos momentos no estaba su padre, porque si no se vería en serios problemas._**

 ** _-¿Y papá?- cambió de tema._**

 ** _Judy notó su reacción y decidió dejarlo pasar._**

 ** _-Está trabajando- su hija se le adelantó en contestar._**

 ** _Tamborileó los dedos sobre la mesa y miró con comprensión a su familia._**

 ** _-Bueno, me vine a despedir- hiso una pausa- me iré por unos meses y… bueno, prometo volver._**

 ** _La desesperación recorrió a su madre y de inmediato comenzó a sudar frío. Molly se quedó atónita y realmente no supo que contestar._**

 ** _-¿A dónde iras?- preguntó desilusionada su madre._**

 ** _-A Inglaterra. Tengo que ir por trabajo- juntó su mano con las de ellas - será sólo por un tiempo._**

 ** _-No vas a volver- Molly comenzó a llorar._**

 ** _Por primera vez en años, Jimmy sintió un vuelco en su corazón. La situación se le estaba yendo de las manos._**

 ** _-Sí, volveré- se arrimó y la rodeó con sus brazos- voy a venir a visitarte-le dio un beso en la coronilla de su frente._**

 ** _-Más te vale- hipó su hermana y también lo rodeó con sus pequeños brazos._**

 ** _La mañana se le fue al joven, y llegando el medio día se despidió de sus mujeres._**

 ** _-¡Adiós!, volveré pronto- se aproximó una última vez y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su madre- no olvides que te quiero, madre._**

 ** _Judy lo apretujó, cerca de su cuerpo, sin querer soltarlo. De inmediato, empezó a repartir besos por sus cachetes._**

 ** _-Si no regresas -advirtió- yo misma iré a buscarte._**

 ** _-¡Lo haré!-_**

 ** _Se subió a su auto y antes de marchar, observó la casa de sus recuerdos._**

 ** _-¡Adiós hogar! - susurró y con los ojos llorosos se perdió en la distancia._**

 ** _-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste!_**

 ** _Esas palabras resonaron por las paredes de la habitación, donde se encontraba la pareja._**

 ** _-Me tengo que ir y no voy a volver- Jimmy aguantó el llanto._**

 ** _\- No sé por qué vas a llorar, tú- se sentó en la cama muy desconsolada- ¡déjame llorar a mí!_**

 ** _Jimmy al ver las lágrimas de su novia empacó sus cosas con rapidez. Al terminar salió al pasillo, allí lo esperaba su amigo el pelirrojo._**

 ** _-Así que te vas- Carl mencionó muy tranquilo._**

 ** _Esa determinación en su mirada, causó un escalofrió en el castaño._**

 ** _-Sí, por favor cuídala, amigo- se posicionó cerca de la puerta, y lo miró un instante- gracias por todo._**

 ** _Carl le palmeó la espalda._**

 ** _-Espero que vuelvas- y lo abrazó por última vez._**

 ** _-¡Adiós!, y despídeme de Sheen y Libbie._**

 ** _Subió sus maletas al auto y contempló a su amigo para después subirse en el vehículo._**

 ** _-¡Lo siento, mi vida!_**

 ** _Cindy escuchó a su ex novio partir. No entendía porque hacía eso, todo tan repentino y sin ni siquiera dejar respuestas._**

 ** _-¡No voy a sufrir más!- se sentó en la cama- trataré de ser feliz, pero antes necesito respuestas._**

 ** _Carl se permitió recostarse en su sofá con una copa de whisky en mano._**

 ** _-Hay cosas que es mejor no revelar y deben mantenerse ocultas- sonrió con socarronería- sólo espero que vuelvas, hermano._**

 **FIN…**


	27. Chapter 27

**Epílogo:**

 ** _Otros meses pasaron desde la partida del joven castaño. A Hugh Neutron, no le sorprendió para nada que se haya marchado. En cambio, su esposa y Molly por momentos lo extrañaban, pero el muchacho les había hecho una promesa._**

 ** _Sheen y Libbie regresaron de su luna de miel y al enterarse de la noticia se quedaron impactados. Ellos compraron una pequeña casa, en el centro de la cuidad, y ahora viven muy felices en ella._**

 ** _Carl continúa extraño como se lo vio en el último período. Sigue cuidando a sus llamas y a su granja. La soltería, ya es algo habitual en él._**

 ** _Cindy se enteró de algunas cosas en esos últimos meses. Sin embargo, se decidió a seguir buscando y tratar de descubrir el motivo de la partida de su novio._**

 ** _Jimmy se radicó en la antigua isla, donde una vez fue con su amada. El lugar paradisiaco le llamó la atención y descubrió que ese sería su hogar de ahora en adelante._**

 ** _Un musculoso castaño se encontraba reconstruyendo la cabaña, donde viviría. Juntaba la madera y las separaba por pilas, desde la más grande hasta la más pequeña. El sudor se pegaba a su bronceada piel. Su estadía en ese lugar se había vuelto reconfortante. Aunque, por momentos extrañaba a su querida rubia._**

 ** _-¡Ya está lista!-admiró su obra de arte._**

 ** _Al encontrarse su cabaña, ya terminada. Agotado se adentró en ella. Un cálido alivio lo invadió al inspirar el olor madera que se desprendía, desde las paredes de ésta._**

 ** _-Aquí viviré- se sorprendió por su progreso- desearía que estés conmigo._**

 ** _Un golpe en la puerta lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Sorprendido por ese sonido se dignó a abrir._**

 ** _-¿Quién será?, creí que era el único humano en esta isla._**

 ** _Abrió la puerta con precaución y su reacción cambio, al instante, al encontrarse con quien menos esperaba._**

 ** _-Cindy- la miró de arriba abajo- ¿qué haces aquí?_**

 ** _La rubia ingresó en el rustico hogar y lo observó con animadversión._**

 ** _-¡Tenemos asuntos que arreglar!- se posicionó frente a él- ¿Tú la construiste?_**

 ** _-Sí, hace un rato la terminé y… ¿cómo viniste hasta aquí?_**

 ** _La rubia sonrió y trató de buscar su mirada._**

 ** _-Pues, soborné con un poco de figuras de acción de "Ultra Lord", al tonto de Sheen- la rubia tenía la victoria entre sus manos._**

 ** _Al oír ese nombre, algunos recuerdos aparecieron en la memoria del joven. Había olvidado, por completo, los gustos de su mejor amigo._**

 ** _-¡Wow!- miró su curvilínea figura- Realmente, estás llenas de sorpresa._**

 ** _La rubia se aproximó unos pasos. Al estar uno frente al otro, le jaló una oreja y resignada preguntó:_**

 ** _-¿Por qué te fuiste?_**

 ** _Al no obtener respuestas, le retorció aún más fuerte el lóbulo de su oreja._**

 ** _-¡Auch!, suéltame- Jimmy se removió inquieto. Sabía que podía derrotar de una patada a la chica, pero en esos momentos ella lo intimidaba._**

 ** _-¡Está bien!, te lo diré._**

 ** _Al escuchar eso. La muchacha lo soltó._**

 ** _-¡Vamos, habla!_**

 ** _-Mi padre me pidió que me alejara- su confesión la sorprendió- y… me pidió que dejara de ver a mi madre y a mi hermana. También dijo que yo… podría lastimarte._**

 ** _Cindy se quedó en estado de shock. El ex genio aprovechó para tomarla en brazos y llevarla hasta la playa. Ella no notó, cuando el hiso esto y sin darse cuenta, ambos ya se encontraban con los pies siendo refrescados por el agua._**

 ** _-Aquí- señaló al mar- es donde te pediré disculpas._**

 ** _Cindy admiró el paisaje azul. El lugar donde el cielo se separaba de la tierra, en donde el color naranja del horizonte se mezclaba con el azulado del mar. Al verlo una paz la invadió y algo de esperanza la recompensó._**

 ** _-¡Fuiste un tonto!- trató de mantener la cordura- ¡Jugaste con mis sentimientos!_**

 ** _El chico juntó las manos de ella con las suyas. Esas suaves manos, que en más de una ocasión, le acarició la piel y le hiso sentir sensaciones indescriptibles._**

 ** _-Cariño, perdóname. Fui un estúpido y no medí las consecuencias- le limpió una lágrima- me alegro de que hayas venido._**

 ** _Cindy se perdió en el susurro del viento. Las palabras del joven quedaron como susurros para sus oídos. Cada sonido que salía de su boca se mezclaba, con la calurosa briza, que acompañaba a la isla. Sus cabellos se balanceaban, acorde a una coreografía. Todo gracias a su querido acompañante (el viento) que hacía más duradero el momento._**

 ** _-¿Me perdonas?- se arrodilló en la arena con el agua frotándole los pies- Yo te amo y eso nunca va a cambiar._**

 ** _Sacó una argolla de oro de su bolsillo y la posicionó en unos de los dedos de la joven._**

 ** _-Cynthia Vortex, hazme el honor de ser tu esposo._**

 ** _Una felicidad tremenda la alcanzó. Su corazón empezó a latir más rápido. Sin duda, no se esperó aquella situación, pero de algo estaba segura y es de que amaba a ese hombre._**

 ** _-Sí, acepto ser tu esposa._**

 ** _Jimmy al oír eso no se convenció con su respuesta._**

 ** _-¿Quiero que me digas la verdad?- preguntó._**

 ** _-Quiero ser tu esposa, pero te pondré condiciones- lo miró determinante._**

 ** _-Lo que tú digas._**

 ** _El joven estaba dispuesto a satisfacer todas las necesidades, de su futura esposa, de ahora en adelante._**

 ** _-Quiero que se acaben las mentiras y actúes con la verdad -hiso una pausa- También quiero que dejes tu cobardía y no vuelvas a irte. Por último, no quiero que vuelvas a alejarte- esto lo mencionó con dolor._**

 ** _Jimmy la atrajo hacia sí. La tomó por la cintura y buscó su mirada. El viento acariciaba sus rostros._**

 ** _-No sientas más dolor. Te prometo que no te haré sufrir más, y que cumpliré todas esas condiciones. Eres la mujer que amo… y te quiero, por siempre, a mi lado._**

 ** _Cindy apoyó las palmas de sus manos en su fornido pecho, y logró separarse para poder contemplarlo mejor._**

 ** _-Hay algo que quiero decirte-tragó saliva._**

 ** _Jimmy le levantó el mentón y la contempló con la mayor ternura posible._**

 ** _-Puedes decirlo, hermosa._**

 ** _-Estoy embarazada- el joven quedó estupefacto- Hace unos meses que estoy con nauseas. Fui al médico… y me lo confirmó._**

 ** _Jimmy la abrazó aún más fuerte. La protegió con su cuerpo. No quería soltarla y quería transmitirle, toda la seguridad, que pudiera ofrecerle._**

 ** _-¡Eso es asombroso!, seremos padres -acercó sus labios a los de ella y se fundieron en un dulce beso- gracias por darme tanta felicidad._**

 ** _Cindy escondió la cabeza, en su desnudo pecho, y se permitió inspirar su aroma. Su olor, lo había extrañado en meses._**

 ** _-¿Dónde viviremos ahora?- preguntó intrigada la joven._**

 ** _-Pues… estaremos un mes aquí y luego volveremos a nuestra ciudad. El niño debe crecer en la civilización y vamos a casarnos allí._**

 ** _\- ¿Y de que trabajaras?_**

 ** _Su amado lo pensó unos momentos._**

 ** _-Retomaré la ciencia- la sostuvo más cerca de sí -es algo que siempre me transmitió paz… y de eso me quiero ganar la vida._**

 ** _-Bueno, ya es hora de que comencemos a planificar nuestro futuro._**

 ** _-¡Empecemos ahora!- el castaño se puso más contento._**

 ** _La alzó otra vez en brazos, y se dirigieron a la cabaña para demostrarse todo su amor que se habían estado guardando en meses._**

 ** _-Te amo, hermosa- lo dijo con todo el amor del mundo._**

 ** _\- Y yo a ti, cariño._**

 ** _Se besaron una última vez bajo el candente sol de esa isla paradisíaca. Una nueva vida los aguardaba._**

 ** _Notas de la autora:_**

 ** _Voy a subir un segundo epílogo y allí voy a revelar quien es el asesino de Nick._**


	28. Chapter 28

**Epílogo parte 2:**

 ** _Nick Dean logró abrir los ojos. La habitación que se permitió observar se encontraba a oscuras. Unos ruidos, desde un costado del lugar se escucharon._**

 ** _Levantó la vista con espanto:_**

 ** _-¿Quién anda ahí?_**

 ** _-Creíste que tu destino sería en un lugar mejor- la figura no se dejó apreciar._**

 ** _Esa fría voz la conocía de alguna parte, pero de donde, Nick dudó unos instantes._**

 ** _-¿Qué quieres?- Cada segundo que pasaba, le helaba la sangre._**

 ** _\- Siempre me dijeron que para matar hay que hacerlo a sangre fría._**

 ** _Se colocó en frente del asustado joven, pero con el rostro oculto._**

 ** _-¡Ya basta de dar vueltas!- gritó exasperado el moreno._**

 ** _Una sonrisa macabra, de repente apareció en el rostro de su verdugo._**

 ** _-Está bien- vaciló- lo haremos rápido. Me cerciorare de que el dolor sea profundo._**

 ** _-¿Por qué lo harás?- un escalofrió le recorrió la sangre. Ésta ya no se encontraba en su rostro, y este se encontraba muy pálido. A pesar de tener una piel bronceada, desde su nacimiento._**

 ** _-Tú desde el primer momento que saliste con Cindy merecías morir- el hombre comenzó a apretar con fuerza el cuello de Nick._**

 ** _-Dejaa… mee- balbuceó el asfixiado joven._**

 ** _La figura escondida entre la oscuridad no se dejaba ver. Sus pasos resonaban por el lugar. Haciendo que estos se convirtieran en ecos._**

 ** _-Te la haré más fácil y haré que tu partida sea rápida._**

 ** _Sacó un elemento metálico de su bolsillo y lo apuntó en dirección a su estomago. Posicionó su dedo en el gatillo y sin siquiera pensar con la cabeza fría. Tomó la decisión de apretar el botón._**

 ** _Una bala se incrustó en el cuerpo del moreno y de inmediato este se desvaneció allí mismo. Sangre y más sangre, comenzó a salir de las entrañas del joven. Por minutos el suelo se manchaba peor con el líquido rojo._**

 ** _-Ahora sí ya puedes irte, basura- guardó el arma de vuelta en su bolsillo y posicionó uno de sus pies, sobre el inerte cuerpo del muchacho. Sin pensarlo, lanzó un escupitajo hacia la cara de Nick y con prisa se marchó del lugar._**

 ** _\- Y eso lo que paso- el agitado muchacho terminó su relato._**

 ** _Hugh Neutron, lo observó cabizbajo. A pesar, de que tenía unas ganas enormes de observar el horizonte que con sus rayos abrazaba los techos de las casas._**

 ** _-No quiero admitirlo, pero te felicito él… nos hiso mucho daño- admiró el cielo cubierto de naranja- creo que la única que sintió aprecio por él fue… Lucy._**

 ** _El muchacho, a su lado, apretó el vaso que sostenía en una de sus manos._**

 ** _-Debes parar de beber- Hugh le palmeó la espalda de modo paternal- el alcohol, no siempre es buen acompañante._**

 ** _Al oír eso se permitió sonreír. Sus temores de esa noche lo estaban atormentando, y unas ojeras tremendas se podían observar bajo sus ojos._**

 ** _-No le diré a nadie- el señor Neutron logró ver el alivio en su rostro- ¡Estás a salvo!_**

 ** _-Gracias - su secreto seguiría escondido en lo profundo de su ser._**

 ** _-Una última pregunta- hiso una pausa- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?_**

 ** _El consternado joven se dispuso a tomar aire. En los últimos meses se replanteó esa pregunta, una y otra vez, hasta que al fin había encontrado la respuesta._**

 ** _-Nick siempre maltrató a Cindy yy… - balbuceó- ella es como una hermana para mí. No podía seguir permitiendo que él la lastimara y… no quería que Jimmy se ensuciara las manos por eliminar a ese canalla._**

 ** _Hugh conmovido por sus palabras lo abrazó. Ese chico, al igual que su amigo Sheen, eran como otros hijos para él._**

 ** _-Bueno, Cindy ahora está con Jimmy. Sólo espero que él la cuide- el señor de avanzada edad, esperaba que sus palabras sean ciertas._**

 ** _\- ¡Estoy seguro de que lo hará!_**

 ** _-Vamos a dentro, Carl- Hugh se levantó de su lugar, y con el muchacho detrás de él. Ingresaron a su hogar._**

 ** _Por última vez en ese día, Carl Wheezer, se permitió respirar con tranquilidad. Las cosas estarían bien, sí ningún entrometido lograra descubrir su secreto que lo acompañaría, hasta el final de sus días._**

 ** _-Creo que podre llevar una vida en paz._**

 ** _Y así, el sol se perdió en el horizonte. Dando lugar a la estrellada noche._**

 ****NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Muchas gracias a todos. Ahora sí, este es el fin. Nos vemos pronto, quizás con una nueva historia de otra cosa.


End file.
